Gossip Girls
by Kelice
Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Alice son las Gossip Girls del lugar,hacen que la vida de todos cambie con solo un mensaje de sus celulares, pero tienen las hormas de sus tacones, Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Amores, problemas y secretos se tejen en el Upper East Side. A/U
1. Prefacio

Gossip girl pertenece a la cadena Warner Channel y todos los canales asociados y apropiados de los derechos de la serie, Twilight pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y ninguno de los personajes nos perteneces

* * *

**Prefacio**

Y asi me encuentro hoy, en este punto muerto de mi vida sin saber que hacer, sin amigos, sin mi popularidad, sin ni un apoyo, ni un pilar ni un guia que me diga por donde seguir. Y aquí quedo mi vida de "Gossip girl", 'el, se fue y lo perdi, luego de luchar por el y dejarlo, darme por vencida, el tambien dejo de luchar por mi y simplemente se escapo de mis manos, mi guia y mi luz se fue y ahora no se a donde llegara el camino de Isabella Swan.

- ¿Bella?

_Edward… _

_volvio… _

_

* * *

_

Hello everybody!_, _hemos regresado con un nuevo plan mezclando nuestro libro favorito y obviamente nuestra serie favorita GG, mas de alguna tiene que tenerla como placer culpable, les explicamos un poco como sera este enredo de nuestras mentes, la historia esta inspirada pero no correspondera a la serie en si, Gossip Girl en si no existe son las tres chicas:

Bella correspondera a Blair Waldorf para los que no han visto la serie es una de las protagonistas y es millonaria y es el lobo en persona con un toque de corderito, un lado de Bella que no conocen definitivamente

Rosalie correspondera a Serena Van Der Woodsen el lobo en piel de corderito que no quiebra un plato, pero que en realidad esconde todo lo malo que tiene, un papel perfecto para ella

Alice correspondera a Jenny Humphrey la casi inocente niña que es una rebelde sin camino ni pies ni cabeza, Alice sera la menor tiene 16 y Rosalie y Bella tendran los 17 correspondiente al libro.

Las tres son las Gossip Girls del instituto en Forks, las populares y las que todas quieren ser como ellas, y claro no nos faltan los chicos

Edward corresponde a Chuck Bass la version hombre de Blair Waldorf osea los dos lobos y con venganzas por delante cada vez que pueden

Emmett corresponde a Dan Humphrey, hermano de Alice y un chico dulce aunque intimidatorio (le dejamos lo dulce de la serie pero a la vez lo intimidatorio del libro)

Jasper corresponde a Nate Archibald, mejor amigo de Edward, con un pasado tormentoso

Forks no va a ser la ciudad principal, vamos a cambiarlos a Manhattan como en la serie, pero ya veran mas adelante la vida de cada uno de ellos, les prometemos que les encantara la historia!, nuestra otra historia "Una crisis marca Alice Cullen" no la vamos a abandonar, seguimos esperando inspiracion para hacerlas reir pero todavia no llega u.u pero no se preocupen pronto vendra!

XoXo!!

Kelice y Connilie


	2. Our Gossip Girls

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo!

Twilight le pertenece a la gran Steph Meyer, ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, Gossip Girl pertenece a Cecily Von Ziegesar y a la cadena de television The CW y asociados.

* * *

**Nuestras Chicas Chismosas**

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, soy multimillonaria y vivo en el Upper East Side en Nueva York, con mi padre Charlie Swan quien es abogado. Soy la Gossip Girl junto a mis dos mejores amigas del instituto al que asistimos. Nada ni nadie se escapa de nosotras.

Rosalía Hale es mi mejor amiga, su madre Marie Hale es una famosa diseñadora de modas por lo que tiene un gran legado por detrás, somos amigas desde la infancia y las populares del instituto Constance Billard para chicas. Alice Cullen es casi nueva, llego hace un año al instituto y tiene 16 años, un año menor que nosotras, su padre posee una galería de arte y su hermano Emmett Cullen quien estudia en el instituto St. Jude para chicos, si piden mi opinión un perdedor, pero Rosalie lo ama en secreto y supongo que debo aceptarlo y apoyarla es como mi hermana y la adoro, además de ser el hermano de Alice y es imposible no adorar a Alice por lo cual debía soportar a su hermano, mal que mal era una de mis amigas más cercanas junto a Rose.

Tenemos al adorable (nótese mi sarcasmo) Edward Masen aunque debo admitir que siempre logra ayudarme en mis venganzas, llega a exasperarme su actitud de mujeriego y de soy mejor que tu Swan. Nadie es mejor que mi y Masen sabe que un simple mensaje de texto desde mi teléfono celular a Gossip Girl y está muerto, pero a pesar de eso es muy muy levemente mi amigo.

Y al que si es realmente adorable Jasper Whitlock, es encantador y un caballero sin duda un excelente amigo aunque, sea el mejor amigo del perdedor de Masen, ¡En fin!

En el Upper East Side se encuentra la acosadora Gossip Girl nadie ni siquiera nosotras sabemos quién es y tiene una extraña manía por publicar chismes míos, de las chicas y de los chicos. Como diría Gossip

Saben que nos aman!

Besos y abrazos

Bella.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar, indicándome que el lunes comenzaba y con el la tortura de el instituto. Me acerque a mi enorme armario para ver lo que me pondría el día de hoy, tome una falda negra con botones rojos Chanel ajustada a la cintura con una camisa blanca con vuelos en el cuello y ya la común corbata del instituto, me enfunde las medias negras con mis amados tacones Chanel rojos, me puse rímel, un poco de rouge, perfume, solté mi cabello el cual cayó en largas onda y lo adorne con un cintillo rojo con una pequeña corbata en un lado, tome mi bolso Gucci negro, metí mi celular y partí.

-¡Dorota!

- ¿Si señorita Swan?

- Buenos días Dorota, ¿Rosalie ya está aquí?

- Si señorita, la está esperando en la entrada del elevador y la limusina las espera en la entrada del hotel.

- Gracias Dorota, nos vemos mas tarde.

Camine hacia el elevador con los tacones resonando en el piso de mármol y divise a mi amiga. Se veía perfecta como siempre. Su largo cabello rubio platino caía suavemente por sus hombros, estaba hablando por su teléfono celular (adivinen con quien, ¡Oh si! Emmett Cullen), llevaba lo que según yo era el intento de falda del instituto aunque en Rosalie lucia estupenda, era tableada, de tela escocesa en tono azul y verde, llevaba una polera blanca con pequeños detalles en brillantes junto a un delicado chaleco sin mangas en tono café claro y la corbata negra sobre todo esto. Lo conjuntaba con unos preciosos tacones de plataforma de Rupert Sanderson en un bonito tono café claro bastante parecido al chaleco y su (amado por mi) bolso Gucci dorado que en verdad era una maravilla. Sinceramente solo Rosalie puede hacer que esa espantosa falda con el hermoso bolso de Gucci conjunten a la perfección.

Corto el teléfono al sentir mis pasos y me miro dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Por fin reaccionas Bella – soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como fruncía el ceño

- No es mi culpa que siempre llegues temprano Rose, ¿noticias en Gossip? – chequee en mi celular para ver qué nuevo chisme había sido enviado a la página web.

- Nada nuevo, ahora déjame preguntarte ¿pretendes que lleguemos hoy al instituto o seguiremos conversando de la vida aquí?

- Muy graciosa, apresúrate Carl nos espera abajo con la limusina

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, casi podía saber lo que pensaba, era yo la que tardaba por quedarme dormida y la apresuraba a bajar siendo que por mi culpa íbamos con retraso.

-¿Alice se irá con Cullen hoy? – no pude evitar soltar el tono sarcástico al mencionar a Emmett

Rosalía frunció el ceño por la forma en que mencione su "apellido". Solté un bufido de molestia mientras salíamos del elevador hacia la entrada del hotel.

- Lo siento Rose sabes que se me olvida, déjame replantearlo, ¿Grandulón- Emmett- Soy todo un oso enorme y no puedes conmigo- Cullen, se irá nuevamente con Alice o la recogemos? – no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante lo infantil que soné lo cual contagio a Rose.

- Si Bells oso enorme Cullen va a llegar al instituto nuevamente con Alice.

Las dos soltamos nuevamente una carcajada, solo a mí se me ocurrían esos sobrenombres ridículos para las personas.

- Esa pequeña mounstro, estoy casi segurísima que llegara pegada del brazo de Jasper como verdadera sanguijuela a saludarnos – Rose rodo los ojos al mencionar esto pero con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro. Alice tenía una pequeña obsesión con el pobre Jasper, pero el tenia una personalidad de hierro para soportar a esa pequeña diabólica duende. Por algún extraño motivo era la única persona de todo el planeta tierra que podía controlarla.

-Tenlo por seguro, luego llegara Oso Cullen y después de todo el alboroto que arme esa diabólica duende llegara el idiota de Masen a saludar – solté un bufido de molestia y mi ceño se frunció aun mas al ver que ya llegábamos al instituto y en la entrada se encontraba Alice con Jasper y un poco más atrás Emmett conversando con el idiota de Masen.

- ¡Bells!, ¡Rose!, creí que tardarían mas – sentí los tacones de Alice resonando al acercarse corriendo donde mi y colgándose de mi cuello.

- Al…Ali… me ahogo – esa pequeña diabólica no sé de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza

- ¡Ups! Bells lo siento – se despego de mí y me saludo como la gente mientras sentía las carcajadas de Rose.

- Alice eres una diabólica, si Bella no muere por su mala suerte, estoy segura que morirá ahogada por tu culpa.

Solté un bufido mientras las dos muchachas soltaban una enorme carcajada, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Muy graciosa Rose, hola Jazz – me dirigí a saludar a mi amigo.

- Hola Bells, disculpa por no atajar antes a Alice, tu sabes, de alguna forma saca fuerzas de no sé donde para saludarlas a las dos – no pudo aguantarse y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Vi como Emmett con el idiota de Masen se acercaban.

- Bien se acaba de arruinar mi día, miren a quien tenemos aquí al oso descerebrado y al intento de sex symbol – Edward me dirigió una sonrisa torcida mientras Emmett se limitaba a suspirar y rodaba los ojos acercándose a saludar a Rose.

- Creo que se te acaban los insultos Bella – me hablo con su suave voz aterciopelada a la vez que ponía nuevamente su sonrisa torcida y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, Edward y su técnica para deslumbrar, que original.

- ¿Tu también estas gracioso hoy Eddie? – vi como fruncía el ceño y no pude evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se extendiera por mis labios, detestaba que le dijeran así – Ups, se me escapo EDDIE.

Se limito a rodar los ojos mientras me atraía a él por la cintura, el corazón me dio un vuelco ante su contacto.

- Me alegras el día Bells – me apretó más contra sí y sinceramente creí que me daría un infarto.

- Edward si no te molesta, arrugas mi ropa, no tengo ánimos de verme mal por ti – solté un bufido mientras muy a mi pesar me despegaba del. No entiendo porque cada vez que estoy cerca de él me siento así, según Rose es porque me gusta… si claro yo y Edward. Tuve que darle la espalda al sonrojarme por mi pensamiento, bien lo admito si me gusta un poco pero jamás llegaría a enamorarme de él, es un idiota mujeriego no es para mí. Sentí unos chillidos y el ruido de tacones corriendo. Oh claro hay venían las idiotas de Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley y casi les podría decir textual lo que viene a continuación. ¡EDDIE QUERIDO!, se cuelgan una de cada lado mientras Edward les sonríe con una mueca forzada, ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO! ¿Qué harás el día de hoy?, zorras entregadas. Y aquí viene.

- ¡EDDIE QUERIDO!, ¡te extrañamos tanto! – Las dos soltaron enormes chillidos que atrajeron las miradas de todos - ¿Eddie que harás el día de hoy? – Parece que hoy le tocaba a Lauren entregarse, vaya tipeja.

Me voltee para tratar de encontrar a las chicas y tal como había previsto Edward tenia a Lauren colgando de su cuello mientras Jessica se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo tironeándolo levemente para que Lauren lo soltara. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Vaya Edward parece que las buitres andan mas hambrientas que de costumbre, parece que ya no satisfaces sus necesidades – pase campante al lado de los tres mientras las dos hienas sobre maquilladas me dirigían ácidas miradas.

- Miren quien es, el intento barbie Swan, ¿hoy no te has caído en tus tacos o intentas batir records? – Lauren soltó una risita tonta junto a Jessica y no me paso por alto el ceño fruncido de Edward ante lo que dijo Lauren.

- Vaya Lauren que original, creo que oxigenarte el pelo sigue asesinando la única neurona que te queda… o cierto querida no tienes ninguna que pena. Lastima para ti que no las vendan aunque en todo caso con el traje de prostituta que andas, si vendieran no tendrías problemas para conseguir dinero para comprar algunas – Escuche las enormes carcajadas de Rose y Alice detrás mío al escuchar lo que le dije, mientras yo le dirigía una sonrisa triunfal a la oxigenada y pasaba empujándola "sin querer" y botándola al piso.

- ¡Maldita Swan me las pagaras!, Eddie ayúdame a pararme.

Escuche como Edward intentaba aguantar la risa y le respondía con su aterciopelada voz.

- Lauren te ayudaría pero llego atrasado a clases, dale saludos de mi parte a las hormigas.

Con las chicas soltamos enormes carcajadas, mientras entrabamos al instituto. Lauren sabía que no le convenía meterse con ninguna de nosotras tres porque siempre saldría perdiendo. Nadie nos podría ganar jamás.

* * *

Bien chicas! esperamos les haya gustado el capi, mas que nada es una introduccion a la vida de cada uno de nuestros chicos Upper Side. Estoy enferma asi que aproveche de subir capi

Saludos a todas y todos :D!

Kelice!


	3. There might be blood

Hola a todos :D! aqui el siguiente capi.

Gracias a dios alcanze a subirlo porque mi word murio, mi notebook solo venia con la version de prueba de microsoft office y justamente hoy se le ocurrio bloquearse asi que me quedaba la opcion de descargar alguno de internet cosa que no me gusta mucho porque con la suerte que tengo lo mas probable es que a los dos dias este bloqueado de nuevo xD o comprarlo por linea que ni loca haria uno porque no tengo plata y dos porque esa es su idea de las versiones de prueba xD! asii que tendre que esperar hasta el lunes para que arreglen la porqueria de microsoft u.u

Al final pondre las respuesta a los reviews a los que no pude mandarle a sus mails :D gracias por sus review chicas! ah! y les explicare un poco el enredo de cada una de las vidas de los chicos.

Kelice

* * *

**Podria haber sangre  
**

_¡Gossip girl aquí!_

_Con noticias sobre nuestros escandalosos chicos del Upper East Side._

_Nos ha llegado una foto mas que acertada de la "accidental" caída de Lauren Mallory donde nuestro caballeroso Edward Masen le da la espalda dirigiéndose a St. Jude. Vaya Queen B a pesar de la caída parece que tu Dark knight a vuelto a sus andadas, esperemos no decaigas en tus puestos B y claro esta en tu ánimo._

_Y la musa de Gossip nuestra adorada Rosalie por lo visto continua con los affaires de la nueva adquisición del St. Jude Emmet Cullen, vaya vaya Rose ¿que diamante en bruto podrás conseguir de ahí?, esperemos que no lo pierdas como otros tantos, este puede ser tu golpe de suerte Rose._

_Y otra nueva adquisición nuestra Little Ali, por lo visto ya conquisto la cabeza de Jasper Withlock, vaya Alice si que avanzas rápido, cuida a tu soldadito de plomo de las garras de las dementes "groupies" de Constance, tal vez si lo mantienes a tu lado puedas escalar al nivel de nuestro amada Queen B._

_Por lo visto los vampiros vuelven al ataque, esperemos que no corra tanta sangre de sus doncellas._

_Saben que me aman_

_Besos y abrazos_

**_Gossip Girl._**

Cerré de golpe mi teléfono celular al leer la nueva entrada del blog, bufé molesta, que se creía Gossip Girl, a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que mi "Dark Knight" hiciera o dejara de hacer, esta bien si me gustaba, pero no por eso andaría como babosa tras el, Edward jamas había sido capaz de decirme sus sentimientos y yo ya me canse de sus juegos de chico malo, es hora de avanzar para mi. Alrededor sonaban los celulares indicando que tenían un mensaje por la nueva actualización de Gossip girl, mientras a mi lado Rose y Ali fruncían a un mismo tiempo el ceño ante lo que iban leyendo sus ojos, no pude evitar soltar una risa entretenida.

- ¿De que te ries? - Rose me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras cerraba furiosa su celular.

- Oh vamos Rose, tu y yo sabemos que Gossip Girl siempre te ha "admirado" y ha subido chismes de ti desde que tenemos 14 años, si mal no recuerdo por el accidente en ese día lluvioso en el que decidiste salir con un vestido blanco y no siendo tu día de suerte un auto te paso a mojar dejando poco a la imaginación - Solté una pequeña risita mientras Rose se sonrojaba y no podía evitar reír también ante el recuerdo. Mire al lado mientras Alice seguia con el ceño fruncido.

- Ali oh vamos, tu tampoco te enojes llevas tres meses aquí ya sabes mas que bien que ella es así - Alice asintió pero siguió con el ceño fruncido finalmente me miro

- Lo se Bells, pero me molesta que diga que intento "arrebatarte tu puesto", yo jamas haría algo que te dañara - un pequeño puchero se instalo en su boca haciendo que sonriera dulcemente

- Oh mounstrita diabólica, claro que lo se y no me interesa lo que diga la idiota de Gossip Girl, tu eres mi amiga y te adoro - la abrazé fuertemente mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risita

- Gracias Bells, y dime, ¿que haras con tu "Dark Knight"? - Ella y Rose soltaron una carcajada al ver como me sonrojaba y soltaba un bufido molesta.

- Vamos las dos saben perfectamente bien que a mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo Edward chicas.

- Bells... - comenzó Alice - sabes lo que siente Edward por ti, no por nada es el hermanastro de Rose y ella sabe perfectamente que todo es real.

- Lo se - conteste mientras me mordia el labio inferior - el problema no son sus sentimientos, el problema aqui es que jamas es capaz de decirmelos.

- Y... ¿por que no se los dices tu? - Rose me miro fijamente al igual que Alice, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante el recuerdo de algo que fue el peor error de mi vida.

- Rose tu sabes lo que sucedio la ultima vez...

**_Flash Back_**

_Era el ultimo día de clases y finalmente me decidí a hablar con Edward, si él no me decía sus sentimientos yo lo haría. Camine rápidamente por los pasillos de St. Jude mientras mis tacones resonaban fuertemente en el piso, ya no había casí nadie por el instituto, mejor aun, no quería que alguien mandara algún chisme a Gossip Girl. Vi a Edward parado al final del pasillo, terminando de meter las cosas en su locker por lo visto, pero no me di cuenta que había alguien a su lado. Iba a gritar su nombre hasta que lo que vi me llego como una bomba.  
_

_Edward tenia abrazada por la cintura a Tanya, la estúpida pelirroja que siempre había intentado imitarme y... estaba besándola, se separaron y ella le sonrió, entonces Edward se volteo y me vio parada en la mitad del pasillo y definitivamente creo que mi cara debe haber sido para la historia ya que la de Edward se desencajo e intento acercarse a mi, pero realmente fue muy tarde porque yo ya había echado a correr por el pasillo, andar con tacones en esos instantes realmente no se como no me dificulto esto ya que era bastante torpe, pero supongo que por arrancar incluso podría haber ido corriendo en patines. Sentí una mano que me tomaba fuertemente del brazo para que parara. Sentía las lágrimas recorrer veloces mis mejillas pero realmente yo no hacia nada por pararlas. _

_La mano me volteo lentamente y me tope de frente con la mirada esmeralda de Edward cargada de dolor._

_- Bella, no es lo que crees._

_- ¡Oh por amor a Dios!, ¿vas a empezar como en las películas donde siempre dicen cariño oh... no es lo que crees, fue un error y bla bla bla...?, ya basta Edward, de verdad no lo entiendo, porque te cuesta tanto decir dos palabras, dos simples palabras que arreglarían todo, te juro que si las dices voy a olvidar todo._

_- Bella, yo... yo.. te... - carraspeo fuertemente y bajo la mirada._

_- Me lo imaginaba - susurre con una triste sonrisa surcando mi rostro- jamas has sido capaz, ni seras de decirme lo que sientes - una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y no pude evitar soltar un sollozo, Edward levanto su mirada e intento quitar mis lágrimas con el dedo, pero yo corri mi cara - vaya mira la hora, es mejor que me vaya Rose debe estar esperándome. Adios Edward._

_Me di vuelta y corri todo lo que mis piernas dieron, fuera del instituto vi a mi amiga y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos mientras lloraba desesperadamente._

_- Ro...Rose, Ed...Edward - no podía hablar y las palabras sonaban entrecortadas, sentí como en el abrazo Rose levantaba la mirada, seguramente Edward estaba tras nuestro._

_- Ven vamos a casa - me susurro mi amiga mientras me hacia caminar hacia la limusina aun abrazadas, nos subimos y no pude evitar mirar por la ventana, gracias a dios eran polarizadas, en la entrada del instituto estaba Edward y no se si fue mi imaginación pero juraría haber visto una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Definitivamente mi vista estaba fallando, oh y por supuesto, Tanya se encargo de regar el rumor gracias a Gossip Girl de que yo había intentado separarla a ella y Edward diciéndole una patética declaración. Desde ese día jamas volví a ser la misma con Edward, y claro esta Tanya recibió su merecido. Desde ese día todo el mundo cree que le gustan los travestis. Hasta los días de hoy le doy gracias a Rose por ayudarme. Claro que nadie supo quien era el travesti._

**_Fin flash back_**

- Bella claro que lo recuerdo, pero tal vez las cosas han cambiado - Alice a su lado asintió, yo le había contado todo lo que sucedió.

- Rose, a veces eres tan ingenua - solté una risa amarga - Edward Masen jamas cambiara sus actitudes, apuesto lo que quieras que hoy vuelve a tirarse a Lauren o Jessica, mal que mal son las únicas idiotas que continúan tras el como perras falderas. Desde que se fue Tanya por su "pequeño incidente" ellas son las que subieron a su nivel.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Rose y yo odiábamos a Tanya, gracias a dios la pequeña Alice nunca llego a conocerla. La campana sonó indicando el inicio de clases.

- Bien chicas me voy, tengo literatura y siempre tengo la mala costumbre de llegar atrasada - Rose volteo los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Alice, yo solo me limite a reír, Alice no era precisamente adicta a leer.

- Oh, vamos las dos saben que si fuera por mi tendría clases de diseño - una sonrisa divertida se extendió por sus labios mientras se volteaba y nos hacia señas despidiendose y yendo a su clase.

- Bien, yo también me marcho, tengo álgebra y prefiero hacerme ahora la idea de soportar dos horas en ese infierno.

Rose soltó una enorme carcajada - eres una exagerada Bells. Yo al menos tengo la hora libre.

- Suertuda - murmure mientras me iba y a mis espaldas continuaban las risas de Rose, casí podía verla agitando la cabeza en señal de negación.

El día paso relativamente rápido, y antes de darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos saliendo del instituto, moría de hambre así que en mi mano llevaba un frapuccino para tomar camino a casa. En la entrada se había producido un enorme tumulto que me llamo la atención, mientras me dirigía a el a mi lado se pusieron Rose y Alice también curiosas.

- ¿Que creen que haya pasado? - Alice nos miro con cara de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo pensando que podría ser - no... no creo.

- ¿Que sucede Ali? - la mire preocupada al tiempo que su mirada volvía a desviarse al grupo de gente

- Bells ¿tu me dijiste que Tanya se fue luego de lo que sucedió con Edward no es así?.

Yo asenti mientras le daba un sorbo a mi frapuccino.

- ¿Que hay con eso?

- ¿Pues no crees que puede haber vuelto?

Rose y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Alice, no podíamos descartar eso, mal que mal Tanya juro volver y vengarse, ya saben lo típico de esas locas sadomasoquistas

- Pues... - murmure - no lo se Ali, ella dijo que volvería, pero luego de lo que sucedió no lo se - no pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar lo del travesti, Rose a mi lado también soltó una carcajada.

Llegamos al lado del grupo de gente, al medio se encontraba Edward, Jasper y Emmett y al lado de Edward una cabellera pelirroja demasiado conocida para mi y mi desgracia. Bien Alice definitivamente veía el futuro. Tanya le sonreía a todo el mundo como si fuera una estrella, llevaba el cabello ondulado con una banda para el cabello azul con una corbata en un lado (N/A: que raro a quien se parecerá?) y un vestido a juego con esta ajustado al cuerpo y unos cuantos (varios) centímetros por sobre su rodilla. Sobre este llevaba un abrigo blanco. Repentinamente su mirada se dirigió a mi al distinguirnos entre la multitud, yo me limite a levantar una ceja al ver que se acercaba a nosotras.

- ¡Bella Swan! que gusto volver a encontrarnos.

- Isabella para ti Denali y para mi no es un gusto volver a verte, de echo diria que es una desgracia - una sonrisa irónica se extendió por mis labios.

- Siempre tan graciosa Swan - comento mordazmente

- Y tu como siempre sin una vida, ¿seguirás imitándome? porque sinceramente no te asienta y mejor no digo que pareces con ese vestido querida.

Las chicas atras mio soltaron una enorme carcajada.

- Vaya como siempre Hale apoyando las gracias de Swan y agregandole comentarios idiotas, ¿ y tu eres? - le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo a Alice, ups Denali gran error

- Alice Cullen y agradecería que dejes de mirarme de esa forma, no soy una travesti - todos soltaron pequeñas risas tras Tanya y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Vaya otra perra faldera para Swan, ¿tambien intentas destruir tu vida?

Las tres soltamos un bufido al mismo tiempo y miramos ácidamente a Tanya que retrocedió levemente, si las miradas matasen, Tanya estaría echa pedacitos tirada en el piso y ardiendo.

- Deja de fastidiar Denali, estábamos perfectamente bien sin ti y lamentablemente tenias que llegar a arruinar la paz de Constance. Pero ya sabes mis advertencias no te metas conmigo ni con ninguna de mis amigas porque saldrás perdiendo - mi voz iba cargada con una nota de peligro que hicieron que Tanya se pusiera levemente pálida. Jasper se paro al lado de Alice, Emmett a un lado de Rose y para mi sorpresa Edward llego a tomar mi mano en caso de que intentara alguna locura. Por favor como si fuera a rebajarme a hacer algo con ella.

- Vaya, parece que no has cambiado en nada Swan, ¿volviste a declararle tus sentimientos a Edward?, porque si fue así, estoy segura que volvió a rechazarte - una sonrisa mordaz se extendió por sus labios, Jessica y Lauren soltaron enormes carcajadas, vaya ya tenia a su sequito de idiotas. Sentí como mis ojos comenzarían a llenarse de lágrimas así que los entrecerré y solté mi mano de un golpe del agarre de Edward

- Que graciosa Denali, no necesito arrastrarme por un hombre como tu, bueno aunque en realidad tu mas que arrastrarte te entregas en bandeja. Que triste. Bueno muero de hambre y no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con... um... contigo - Tanya me dirigió una mirada de odio, yo me limite a voltear para subirme a la limusina cuando sentí algo que me tiraba fuertemente el cabello. Enrojecí de rabia y me voltee, antes de darme cuenta mi frapuccino había ido a parar a la cabeza de esa estúpida pelirroja.

- Vaya combina preciosamente con tu lindo atuendo Denali, jamas vuelvas a tocarme ¿me escuchaste?, asquerosa perra - me voltee furiosa y me subí de un portazo en la limusina. Las chicas subieron soltando enormes carcajadas y mi enojo se disipo dando paso a las risas con las que me uní a las chicas.

- Le diste un toque chic a su ropa Bells - Alice me sonrio mientras se volteaba a mirar por la ventana como Tanya seguia gritando a la entrada de Constance y Jessica y Lauren la miraban con cara de idiotas sin saber que hacer.

- Gracias Ali, aprendo de la mejor - Alice soltó una enorme carcajada ante lo que dije, amaba elegir mi ropa y tenia tan buen gusto que yo no reclamaba, además no me convenía Alice podía ser bastante insistente y convincente con su cara de cachorrito.

- Es una idiota, lástima que volvió - comento Rose - pero si continua así, le declararemos la guerra nuevamente ¿no?

- Por supuesto - conteste yo - y para eso no puede faltar la bomba a Gossip Girl.

Baje la ventana y le tome a una foto a Tanya en el instante justo cuando parte de la crema con salsa de chocolate de mi frapuccino caía por su escote y ella soltaba un enorme alarido. Esto era oro puro.

Comienza la guerra Denali y no creas que te dejare ganar.

* * *

_Gossip girl aqui._

_Con nuevos escándalos de la elite de Manhattan._

_Por lo visto el diablo a regresado a Constance y Queen B no se dejara vencer, creo que el escote de Tanya adora la crema con salsa de chocolate, gran golpe B. No olvides retener a tu lado a Dark Knight si no quieres que vuelva a escapar al infierno._

_Creo que aquí podría haber sangre, el diablo contra los vampiros, vaya combinación. Cada año llega el diablo de vuelta y el infierno se a comenzado a desatar en Constance ,pero por lo visto las sangre fría no se dejaran quemar._

_Saben que me aman_

_Besos y abrazos_

**_Gossip girl_**

* * *

Bueno y eso fue todo! espero les guste, habia pensado otra cosa para el capi pero mientras escribia fue cambiando de forma radical, como ven comenzaran los desastres por el lugar

Gracias a todas por sus reviews de verdad cuando vi que habian trece dije OHH SON MUCHOS xD ajosjoasjasjsajo despues me rei sola por estar hablando con mi notebook, menos mal estaba sola xD!

Caaami: Gracias por tu review y tu honestidad! siempre son bienvenidas las ideas y las criticas constructivas ayudan a avanzar el fic, te dire la verdad al inicio tambien habia pensado distribuir de esa forma a las chicas, pero el fic solamente lo inspiramos en Gossip girl y decidimos dejar asi los personajes, veras Alice quien representa a Jenny me recuerda levemente a ella, Alice no es escaladora social precisamente su papa ( Carlisle see mas adelante aparecera y sii aosjsajoojas no es medico!) gana bastante con la galeria asi que a alice no le falta nada y ademas de eso le encanta diseñar ropa asi que encaja casi perfectamente en la "personalidad" tratamos de adapatarlas a ella mezclarlas pero sin dejar de lado a Twilight por su puesto, sobre Rose, serena no era un angelito de dios, rose es extremadamente protectora con las personas que quiere asi que se preocupa mucho por las chicas pero tiene su lado malo, serena al incio de la serie no era muy buena de echo se fue por lo mismo por los errores que cometio y bueno Bella me parecio que seria buena idea sacar un lado de su personalidad que una nunca imaginaria :D nos gusta ser radicales a las dos oasjsajoasjoojasjoa asi que decidimos hacer una bella mala ya que siempre la hacemos sufrir, pero bueno mcuhas gracias por tu review y hay esta tu respuesta a lo que comentaste :D! muchas gracias esperamos que te siga gustando la historia ^^

Ahora les explicare la idea de la historia

Bella es hija de Charlie como saben y de Renne, Charlie trabaja en la oficina de policias, tiene un muy alto cargo asi que gana bastante dinero, Renne por su parte (en el libro no trabaja debido a sus viajes constantes con phil) en la historia es diseñadora de modas y esta separada de Charlie, mas adelante conocera a Phil. Bella tiene 16 y cuando se le declaro a Edward tenian 15 asi que no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Rose y Alice tienen la misma edad de Bella

Rose es hija de Esme quien es abogada y mas adelante se reencontrara con Carlisle (ex amor suyo), en el primer capi puse que la mama de rose era marie hale y era diseñadora de modas, lo siento muchisimo no me di cuenta asi que lo cambiare enseguida. Esme tambien es divorciada asi que vive solo con Rose y Edward.

Edward es huerfano, pero su padre dirigia la empresa (buffete) donde trabaja Esme y de la cual ella es socia de una parte de las acciones por lo cual y a pedido del padre de Edward en su testamento lo adopto por lo tanto este es hermanastro de Rose. Edward a los 18 años se encontrara a cargo de la empresa mientras tanto Esme la maneja junto al resto de socios.

Emmett y Alice son hermanos e hijos de Carlisle quien tiene una galeria de arte con la cual gana bastante dinero, su ex amor es Esme asi que mas adelante veran como avanza la relacion de estos dos.

Jasper vive con su made, ya que su padre el cual es un magnate vive en viajes de negocios. Es el mejor amigo de Edward como lo es Bella de Rose, se conocen los cuatro desde pequeños ya que son familias de la elite del Upper East side que se codean desde siempre.

Las relaciones de familia mas relevante van a ser la de Rose con la de Emmett y Alice. En la serie Serena y Dan (Rose y Emmett) tienen un hermano, pero eso no lo pondremos aqui, cmo ya dije nos inspiramos en la serie pero hemos cambiado varias cosas de ella, no sera igual.

Bien eso es todo!

Saludos a todos :D esperamos sigan dejando reviews, no alegran muchisimos

Disfruten el capi :D!

Kelice

PD: creo que subire foto de la ropa de las chicass asi que me pondre a la busqueda ;)!


	4. The devil wears Prada

Gossip girl pertenece a la cadena Warner Channel y todos los canales asociados y apropiados de los derechos de la serie, Twilight pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y ninguno de los personajes nos perteneces

Capitulo anterior

_Gossip girl aquí._

_Con nuevos escándalos de la elite de Manhattan._

_Por lo visto el diablo a regresado a Constance y Queen B no se dejara vencer, creo que el escote de Tanya adora la crema con salsa de chocolate, gran golpe B. No olvides retener a tu lado a Dark Knight si no quieres que vuelva a escapar al infierno._

_Creo que aquï podría haber sangre, el diablo contra los vampiros, vaya combinación . Cada año llega el diablo de vuelta y el infierno se a comenzado a desatar en Constance, pero por lo visto las sangre fría no se dejaran quemar._

_Saben que me aman_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Gossip girl_

* * *

**El diablo viste de Prada**

Esa mañana mi celular sonó estruendosamente haciendo que me revolviera entre las sábanas de mi cama. Por amor a dios era sábado ¿Quién en su sano juicio me llamaría un sábado por la mañana?.

Eso, solo yo me lo preguntaría conociendo a la demoníaca de Alice. Apenas pulse el condenado botón verde de mi celular una melodiosa y chillona voz me llego desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Buenos días! - la voz de Alice sonaba algo opacada debido al ruido característico del tráfico de la quinta avenida.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos Al?, son las - mire la pantalla del móvil para ver que récien eran las nueve y media de la mañana - nueve y media de la mañana y un pequeño demonio enfundado en tacones aguja me despertó.

Alice soltó su melodiosa risa mientras escuchaba como pedía dos capuccinos dobles en el Starbucks que si no me equivocaba quedaba a menos de dos cuadras de mi hotel.

- Lo siento Bells, pero es un crimen exagerado desperdiciar el hermoso día de hoy. Así que para compensarte el haberte despertado te llevo este delicioso Capuccino doble y podemos salir a alguna parte si quieres.

- Escucha como me compras Alice Marie Cullen con un Capuccino y con una salida a alguna parte. ¿Sabes cuanto te adoro?.

Las dos soltamos una enorme carcajada, me asome al ventanal y vi como la pequeña cabellera negra entraba al hotel para subir al penthouse al tiempo que cortaba la llamada, en cosa de instantes el timbre del ascensor resonó por toda la estancia.

Fui corriendo por el piso de mármol al encuentro de Alice.

- ¡Bella!, vistete rápido - le quite de un rápido movimiento el vaso de Starbucks - De nada - me respondió irónicamente, yo me limite a sacarle la lengua mientras saboreaba el delicioso café.

- Y bien pequeño demonio, ¿adonde me invitaras? - me puso los ojos en blanco ante el sobrenombre que le di.

- Pues, Rose me llamo para que nos juntemos con los muchachos y vayamos a algún lado, no se podríamos ir de compras o ver alguna película.

- Um... ¿que tal ir de compras y luego ver la película?

Alice sonrió mientras tomaba su celular y rápidamente le explicaba el plan a Rose, luego mando unos cuantos mensajes de textos a los muchachos y la salida estaba lista. Me miró y me sonrió dulcemente.

- Bells antes de juntarnos con los muchachos en el cine, ¿crees que me podrían acompañar a la peluquería?.

La mire confundida. Alice era muy bonita, su cara era muy delgada y pequeña como la de un hada, era de complexión delgada y mas bien baja rondando el 1.55, sus ojos eran de un impresionante color miel y su piel era muy blanca, inclusive mas que la mia, pero lo que destacaba era su precioso pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, era extremadamente sedoso y liso y no tenia necesidad de utilizar ningún producto químico para que brillara constantemente.

- ¿Te cortaras el cabello? - pregunte confundida y tontamente.

- Si, quiero un cambio - me contesto mientras me soltaba una enorme sonrisa haciendo resplandecer sus blancos dientes - así que apresurate si quieres ir de compras.

Me arrastro a mi habitación y se metió como un torbellino en mi armario buscando mi ropa. Me tendió un vestido celeste, casi blanco, con unos Christian Louboutin a juego aunque un tono mas alto que el vestido y una cartera Channel blanca a juego. Registró en mi tocador y me alargó mi ya común cintillo para el cabello a juego con el vestido, me empujo al baño sin que yo alcanzara a reaccionar y cerro la puerta para que pudiera vestirme.

Comencé a desvestirme y me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo. Mi contextura era bastante parecida a la de Alice, era delgada y rondaba 1.60, mis ojos castaños destellaban con suaves tonos verdosos y estaban coronados por encrespadas pestañas oscuras que contrastaban contra mi pálida piel, pero sin duda lo que mas me agradaba era mi cabello. Era de un tono castaño rojizo y caía en suaves ondas por todos mis hombros hasta un poco mas abajo de mi cintura, al igual que el de Alice era muy sedoso y jamás en mi vida lo había teñido o puesto algún tipo de compuesto para que brillara. Yo diría que era algo heredado de mama, su cabello se parecía bastante al mio.

Ahora que lo meditaba yo, Alice y Rose eramos los tres tipos de chicas que eran amigas. Rose era la mas alta de nosotras rondaba el metro setenta y con tacones lo sobrepasaba. Era muy esbelta y sus piernas eran larguisimas, su pelo rubio era precioso extremadamente liso y largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, al igual que nosotras era bastante pálida, ninguna de nosotras lograba broncearse demasiado durante los veranos, pero sin duda alguna lo mas destacable de Rose eran sus preciosos ojos azules que dependiendo de la luz cambiaban de color los días demasiado soleados resplandecían rayando en los tonos calipsos y los días nublados los tornaban casi en el gris.

Escuche como Alice me gritaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que rápidamente me enfunde la ropa, me puse algo de maquillaje y salí del baño.

- Listo monstruo, estoy lista - Alice frunció el ceño ante el apodo que le dediqué y yo no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba lejos de mi cuarto.

- Buenos días señorita Bella, señorita Alice - Dorota nos dirigió una dulce sonrisa que ni yo ni Alice pudimos evitar devolver.

- Buenos días Dorota, no tomaré desayuno, Alice me trajo un Starbucks - Dorota puso sus manos sobre sus caderas al tiempo que fruncia el ceño, y sip, aquí llegaba el discurso "Dorota"

- Señorita Bella, son las diez en punto y usted pretende no tomar desayuno, mientras conociéndola como lo hago, pasara todo el día fuera, vaya a saber una en que tienda, caminando por toda la Quinta Avenida sin siquiera comer un trocito del delicioso desayuno que le prepare y sobreviviendo con ese miserable café que sabe Dios y le permite estar en pie todo el día sin alimentarse como corresponde correctamente, me parece totalmente inapropiado.

En ese punto Alice y yo practicamente habíamos llegado al elevador así que me límite a gritarle a Dorota.

- ¡Adiós Dorota!, ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

- No se como el pobre señor Swan no muere de los... ¡Señorita Bella! ¡Regrese inmediatamente!

- ¡Te Quiero Dorota!, ¡Juro que en la cena pruebo un trocito de algún pastel! - Dorota corría a toda velocidad directo al elevador, pero gracias a algún milagro este se cerró justo a tiempo.

Soltamos una enorme carcajada, Dorota cada vez se estresaba más con lo de las comidas desde que Charlie le había ordenado que comiera como se debía y sin saltarme ni una sola comida del día. Me quedé callada y por el espejo del elevador pude darme cuenta de que Alice me miraba fijamente, Charlie hacía meses qu e no lo veía, se encontraba de viaje tratando unos cuantos casos en los que estaba ocupado, así que la casa era practicamente mía y solo pasaba mi tiempo con Dorota y de vez en cuando con las chicas. Solté un leve suspiro y me mordí el labio inferior intentado evitar las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

Alice me abrazó levemente y me miró fijo

- ¿Extrañas mucho a Charlie? - solté otro suspiro, Alice era demasiado perceptiva.

- No es tanto el echo de extrañarlo Al, si no que, me siento demasiado sola, siento que no me presta la atención que necesito de él. No lo veo hace mucho y eso en parte me molesta. Hasta Renné que anda de viaje con Phil me llama mas seguido que papá. Casi se ha olvidado de que existo, te juro que... - solté un enorme búfido parándome en seco en mi oración- ¡ni siquiera llama para preguntar si sigo viva en este maldito lugar!

Las lágrimas rodaban sin parar por mis mejillas, me las sequé bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y apenas salimos del hotel me puse mis lentes Chanel para que nadie notara mis ojos hinchados.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial, agradecí internamente que quedara cercano al penthouse ya que el calor del día neoyorquino era insoportable a pesar de los livianos vestidos que llevábamos Alice y yo.

Entramos al hall y nuestros tacones rápidamente resonaron por el piso de marmól del centro comercial mientras intentabamos encontrar a los muchachos, en esos instantes mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls... go bad_

- ¿Bueno?

- _Lindo ringtone Swan._

- Quien si no el mismísimo Masen llamando a mi celular, y dime ¿a qué debo tal honor?

- _A que llevamos mas de media hora esperándolas y creo que Rosalie comienza a desesperarse lentamente_

Escuche un grito al fondo que reconocí como la voz de Rose apresurándonos

- Estamos en el centro comercial ¿Dónde están ustedes?

-_ En realidad estoy mirando tu hermosa espalda descubierta, dejame decir que ese vestido te asienta de maravillas._

Me volteé bruscamente para tan solo percatarme que Alice ya se dirigía veloz a saludar a Jasper, solté un bufido, ¿acaso no pudo avisarme que todos estaban detrás mio?.

Camine a paso lento hacía ellos, se me había quitado todo el ánimo con el que desperté, lo único que cruzaba por mi mente en estos instantes era poder regresar rápido a casa y dormir una larga y por que no eterna siesta. Llegue después de unos cuantos, muchos, segundos donde se encontraban todos y como siempre Edward comenzó a fastidiar.

- Vaya cara Bella, nunca pensé que podrías verte mas fea de lo que ya eres.

La sangre se agolpo en mis mejillas debido a la rabia que sentí en esos instantes y mis ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, andaba tan asquerosamente sensible este día, ¿dime Dios, porque me levante?

- Fastidiando como siempre idiota, acaso tu no te miras en el espejo, con tu pinta de vampiro hasta el mismo Frankestein se horrorizaría de ti - lo solté tan mordaz y ácidamente que inclusive llegue a sorprenderme, definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

- Lo siento - susurro - solo bromeaba, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho.

- Bueno entonces si no sabes como sera mi reacción mejor dejame en paz.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron sorprendidas, yo me limite a bajar levemente mi cabeza mientras fruncía furiosa el ceño aguantando las lágrimas, me puse a caminar rápidamente mientras sentía los pasos de los muchachos detrás de mi. Escuche como susurraban levemente y un intercambio de palabras de Alice explicándoles lo que me había sucedido en el elevador lo cual termino por hacerme explotar, frene en seco y me volteé furiosa. Sentí como mi cabello golpeo fuertemente mi espalda y me imagine que no tendría muy buena cara y aspecto en esos instantes.

-¡ALICE! ¡YA BASTA! no necesito que le digas a todo el mundo lo que sucede con mi vida personal, para eso basta con que mandes un maldito mensaje a Gossip Girl y te ahorras el trabajo ¿sabías? - Mis mejillas ardían furiosas y esto ultimo termino por hacer que las lágrimas que luchaban hacia un rato finalmente salieran. - Saben que, me voy de aquí, no tengo ánimo de estar con nadie hoy.

Alice se había puesto levemente pálida y jure haber visto un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos, Jasper la tenía de la mano mientras me miraba sorprendido al igual que Rosalie cuya expresión se mezclaba con la furia. Emmett me miraba furioso por mi reacción y Edward... pues Edward por lo visto estaba totalmente neutral.

Solté un pequeño sollozo y me dirigí hacía las escaleras electricas, sentí que alguien me seguía pero ni siquiera me detuve a ver quien era, hasta que sentí un fuerte agarre en el brazo que me obligó a voltear en el instante en que llegaba a las famosas escaleras. ¿Por qué no me ayudas hoy un poquito Dios dime?.

- Bella, ¿qué sucede?

- Edward, de verdad, ¿por qué insistes?, ¿por qué te importa tanto?, estoy bien, son estupideces y se me va a pasar, ¿feliz?, vuelve con los chicos.

Iba a seguir caminando pero volvió a voltearme frente a él. Solté un suspiro frustrada y lo mire directo a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?, quiero ayudarte.

Desvie levemente la mirada hacia una pareja que pasaba riendo al lado nuestro, luego de unos segundos dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Edward. Vi en ellos que todo lo que decia era sincero, me mordi el labio inferior, solté otro suspiro y le sonreí dulcemente.

- Esta bien... son muchas cosas, lo que sucede es que...

- ¡EDWARD!

Una voz molesta llego a mis espaldas y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente y soltar un bufido de molestia. Ví como Edward fruncia el ceño e inconscientemente me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba levemente a su lado. Y sí, cuando me volteé vi que mis conjeturas eran ciertas nuestra querida Tanya y adivinen todos totalmente de Prada. Nunca creí que el libro "El diablo viste de Prada" se haría realidad en una sola pelirroja insoportable.

- Edward querido ¿qué tal?. Um.. Swan.

- Denali, un no muy grato placer de tener que ver tu cara un día tan hermoso como hoy.

-Tan simpática como siempre, y dime Ed.. ¿Harás algo más tarde?

Una sonrisa totalmente insinuante se extendió por su rostro, yo me limité a voltear el rostro hacía uno de los mostradores de Chanel que se encontraba al lado mío. No puse atención a lo que Edward le respondió me limité a vagar por mis pensamientos sin rumbo fijo verdaderamente. Tenía tantas cosas en mentes y tenía que admitirlo echaba muchisímo de menos a Charlie y sobre todo a Renné, la necesitaba demasiado.

No reaccione hasta que sentí que alguien me tiraba de la mano dirigiendome hacía algún lugar. Sentí unos tacones cercanos, me di cuenta que era Tanya, iba conversando animadamente con Edward mientras esté soltaba lentamente mi mano y le respondía a cada pregunta idiota que le hacía la descerebrada. Fruncí mi ceño, ¿por qué demonios Edward me tironeó para que los siguiera?.

- Edward, me voy.

- ¡Oh!, Bella querida, por mí no te hagas drama, estaré un muy buen rato con Edward, si quieres puedes quedarte, aunque creo que sería mejor que te fueras. Digo para que no te aburras ¿no?.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio, que daría porque hubiera caido fulminada en esos instantes, y ¿qué tal si la empujo por las escaleras mécanicas y hago que todo parezca un accidente de sus Prada?. Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por mi rostro la cual desconcertó brevemente a la tonta pelirroja.

- Tanya - solté una risa irónica y totalmente forzada - deja de ilusionarte, cuando aprenderás. No le interesas a Edward pero bueno, Eddie - le dirigí una sonrisa melosa - disfruta tus horas de tortura, te advierto que nada sacarás con un demonio enfundado en Prada.

- Bella...

Escuche como Edward susurraba intentando frenarme, le dirigí una mirada triste mientras hacía una seña con mi mano y por fin podía llegar a las benditas escaleras mécanicas.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo. Alice y los muchachos no paraban de llamar a mi celular por lo que decidí apagarlo por unas cuantas horas. Decidí sentarme unos instantes en Central Park, mientras disfrutaba el dulce aroma de las flores y fresco aire que soplaba. Nuevamente los pensamientos atacaron mi mente y una leve punzada en el corazón me dió un horrible presentimiento.

Suspiré y no pude evitar que otra lágrima rodara por mi mejilla. Necesitaba tanto a mis padres. No... necesitaba sentirme querida y protegida, necesitaba que alguien se acordara de mí, se preocupara por mí. Por Dios que me quisiera por quien éra no por lo que tenía.

Me paré de la banca en la que me encontraba y caminé en dirección a mi penthouse. Decidí finalmente prender mi teléfono. Vi la cantidad impresionante de llamadas de Alice, aunque no devolví ninguna, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una nueva entrada en Gossip Girl. Muy bien Swan, torturate otro poco.

_Gossip Girl informando a sus fieles seguidoras_

_¿Cómo van mis queridas Upper East Side?, Gossip Girl aquí._

_Me llegó información de una fuente muy confiable sobre nuestra querida Bella Swan y su principe no tan azul Edward Masen. Por lo visto Tanya decidió arruinar todo el plan romántico, aunque creemos que la pobre Queen B andaba sensible el día de hoy. ¿No creas que el diablo de Prada te quitara a tu Caballero de la Noche o si B?, aunque yo no refutaría lo contrario, si no compruebenlo por ustedes mismos._

_Saben que me aman  
_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Gossip Girl._

Abrí la foto que había sido agregada a la entrada del blog, era yo, sentada en la banca de Central Park llorando. Puse los ojos en blanco, lo que hay que ver. Me dí cuenta de que había otra foto, además de la mía. Decidí abrirla y lo que mis ojos vieron fue totalmente algo que no esperaba y que me arrepentía totalmente de haber visto. Edward y Tanya besandose en la mitad del centro comercial. Detrás de ellos se encontraban los muchachos, Alice y Rosalie con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada, mientras Jasper y Emmett no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Vamos, no es que fuera la gran novedad, no hay primera sin segunda ¿no?. Cerré el blog con el ánimo y el autoestima mucho más abajo del piso y para mi ya desgraciada suerte mi celular comenzó a sonar. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de mirar la pantalla de seguro era Alice. Bien, pues el destino quería sorprenderme otra vez. Me paré en la entrada del edificio y contesté.

- ¿Bueno?

- **Bella**

**-** ¡Char... digo papá!, me estaba acordando de tí, ¿cómo estás?.

-** Bien Bella, siento no haber llamado antes cariño, tuve muchísimo trabajo. **

**-** No te preocupes, y dime, ¿por qué llamas?

-** Um... ¿cómo te lo digo?, cariño es una noticia terrible.**

**-** ¿ Qué... qué sucede?, me estas asustando papá.

Mientras transcurría la conversación fui subiendo hasta el penthouse, salí lentamente del elevador. Por lo visto Dorota no estaba en casa y solo podía oir resonar mis tacones y el fuerte latido de mi corazón.

- ¡Por dios Charlie!, me estas infartando que sucede.

**- Bella...**

Todo sucedió en un segundo, mi celular cayó al piso con un estruendo increible y yo arrodillada al lado de él, sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Escuche como Charlie gritaba a través del teléfono llamandome totalmente preocupado, pero yo no podía reaccionar.

Esto no me podía estar pasando...

_

* * *

_

_Hola chicas :D!_

_Nuevo capi!! se que no hay excusas válidas para la demora atroz del capi, pero si la hay, veran he estado repleta, literalmente, de pruebas, trabajos y muchas cosas así que sabe Dios como si quiera tengo tiempo de respirar, ni siquiera he visto a Connilie._

_Pero me hize un tiempo y he aquí capi nuevo :D! Den ideas para los capitulos siguientes y jojoj adivinen lo que sucedió, la única pista que puedo darles es que no es una buena noticia aunque se podran dar cuenta de eso ojojojj pobre Bella... _

_Bueno!_

_Besos y abrazos :D dejen reviewss me hacen feliiz :D espero que les guste el capi, intente inspirarme todo lo que pude :D!!_

_Kelice  
_


	5. Bad News, Bella

**Malas noticias, Bella**

Mi mente continuaba sin asimilar las horribles noticias que Charlie me había dado, es decir, ¿Cómo?, solo a mi me podía ocurrir esto.

En un segundo recordé todo lo que Charlie me dijo cuando llamo.

_-Flash Back-_

_- Um... ¿Cómo te lo digo?, cariño es una noticia terrible_

_-¿Qué… que sucede? Me estas asustando papá._

_-Bella… hace poco me llamaron por tu madre. Me dijeron que iba viajando en el jet privado junto a Phil y tuvieron un accidente terrible, están desaparecidos Bells y es muy poco probable que hayan sobrevivido a semejante impacto. _

_Mi celular impactó contra el piso de mármol mientras yo caía arrodillada a un lado de él. Charlie gritaba a través del teléfono preocupadísimo y yo seguía sin reaccionar. Pasado unos segundos pude volver a tomar el celular con manos temblorosas._

_-Charlie dime que esto es un mal chiste, una broma cruel y de mal gusto._

_-Cariño, me encantaría que fuera una broma, pero no lo es._

_- Pero Charlie ¡como pudo ocurrir!_

_-No lo sé cariño._

_-Dime que siquiera buscaras a mamá_

_-Bells, sería un caso perdido, debido al fuerte impacto no se sabe donde pudieron caer los cuerpos y… cariño no es probable que sobrevivieran. _

_-¡CHARLIE! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS!¡NO ES LA JODIDA SERIE LOST! Mamá está perdida en el puto mar y ¿tú no harás nada por buscarla?_

_- Isabella Swan baja tu tono y no me hables de esa manera, soy tu padre y ya te lo dije no hay nada que se pueda hacer, si se pudiera lo haría y lo sabes perfectamente_

_-¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede contigo?, escúchate, la manera en que lo dices ni siquiera te preocupa como me sienta al respecto ¿Qué clase de padre eres Charlie?, sabes para mi estas muerto, no eres mi padre ni existes para mi, ahórrate tus no llamadas telefónicas y todo el precioso tiempo que puedas gastar en mi, ya no eres más que la simple persona que colaboro en que yo naciera, nada más, ya no eres nada de mi ¿escuchaste?_

_-ISABELLA_

_Recuerdo que corte el celular y Charlie tampoco llamo de vuelta._

_-Fin flashback-_

Y aquí continuo, sobre mi cama, Dorota aun no regresa y ninguno de los muchachos ha llamado. Desde mi Ipod suena la canción Everybody's changing y no puedo sentirme más identificada. ¿Qué sucede con mi vida?, siento que todo el mundo está cambiando, que todo está avanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa y yo continuo aquí estancada. Los ojos me pesan horriblemente, pero a pesar de todo continuo despierta como una zombie viviente, casi como si fuera incapaz de dormir como una persona normal y todo lo que he vivido en el día da vueltas y vueltas por mi mente que me hace incapaz recordar siquiera como me llamo.

Un suspiro entrecortado sale de mis labios mientras torrentes de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llanto. Me levante con un esfuerzo sobrehumano del colchón solo para asomarme al espejo y ni siquiera me puedo reconocer. Estoy extremadamente pálida y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Unas enormes ojeras se marcan bajo estos y realmente parezco una muerta en vida. Mi mirada se dirige al reloj de la mesita de noche para simplemente percatarme que llevo dos horas llorando. Son las nueve y media de la noche y Dorota sigue sin regresar y luego de pensar unos instantes recuerdo que en la mañana corrió tras mí solo para recordarme que tenía el resto de semana libre.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, estar sola en este condenado lugar como si ya no me sintiera suficientemente sola y apresada aquí.

Siento que la habitación está extremadamente gris a mí alrededor e irónicamente comienza a sonar la canción "Grey Room" de Damien Rice. Sin poder evitarlo, estirada en la mullida alfombra mientras juego con una manzana que tengo en mis manos, comienzo a cantar al ritmo de la canción.

_Well I've been here before __**(Bueno, he estado aquí antes)**__  
I've sat on the floor in a grey grey room __**(Me he sentado en el piso de un **__**gris**__**, gris cuarto)**__  
Where I stay in all day __**(Donde me **__**quedo**__** todo el día)**__  
I don't eat, but I play with this grey grey food __**(No como, pero juego, con esta gris, gris comida)**_

_Desole, if someone is prayin' then I might break out, __**(Desolada, si alguien esta rezando entonces podré quebrarme)  
**__Desole, even if I scream I can't scream that loud (__**Desolada, incluso si grito, no puedo gritar fuerte)**_

___I'm all alone again __**(Estoy absolutamente sola otra vez)**__  
Crawling back home again __**(Avanzando lentamente a casa otra vez)**__  
Stuck by the phone again __**(Atascada en el télefono otra vez)**_

_Well I've been here before __**(Bueno, he estado aquí antes)**__  
Sat on a floor in a grey grey mood __**(Sentada en el piso con un gris, gris ánimo)**__  
Where I stay up all night __**(Me **__**quedo**__** despierta toda la noche)**__  
And all that I write is a grey, grey tune __**( Y todo lo que escribo es una gris, gris melodía)**_

___So pray for me child, just for a while __**(Así que reza por mi niño, solo por mientras)**__  
That I might break out yeah __**(Y puede que me quiebre)**__  
Pray for me child __**(Reza por mi niño)**__  
Even a smile would do for now __**(Incluso una sonrisa podría ser por ahora)**_

_'Cause I'm all alone again __**(Por que estoy sola de nuevo)  
**__Crawling back home again __**(Avanzando lentamente a casa otra vez)**__  
Stuck by the phone again __**(Atascada en el télefono otra vez)**_

_Have I still got you to be my open door? __**(¿Te tengo aún para ser mi puerta abierta?)  
**__Have I still got you to be my sandy shore? __**(¿Te tengo aún para ser mi costa arenosa?) **__  
Have I still got you to cross my bridge in this storm? __**(¿Te tengo aún para cruzar mi puente, en esta tormenta?)  
**__Have I still got you to keep me warm? __**(¿Te tengo aún para mantenerme tibia?)**_

_If I squeeze my grape and I drink my wine __**(Si estrujo mi uva y bebó mi vino)**__  
Coz if I squeeze my grape and I drink my wine __**(Por que estrujé mi uva y bebí mi vino)**__  
Oh coz nothing is lost, it's just frozen in frost, __**(Por que nada esta perdido, solo esta congelado en la helada)  
**__And it's opening time, there's no-one in line __**(Y es tiempo de abrir, y no hay nadie esperando)  
**__  
But I've still got me to be your open door, __**(Pero aún me tengo para ser tu puerta abierta)**__  
I've still got me to be your sandy shore __**(Aún me tengo para ser tu costa arenosa)**__  
I've still got me to cross your bridge in this storm __**(Aún me tengo para cruzar tu puente en esta tormenta)  
**__And I've still got me to keep you warm __**(Y aún me tengo para mantenerte tibio)**_

_Warmer than warm, yeah __**(Más tibio que tibio)**__  
_

Mi voz, al finalizar la canción salió en un leve susurro junto con las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Nuevamente la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí y un horrible grito escapo de mi garganta, ya no soportaba más la presión.

-¡PORQUE! PORQUE MIERDA ME SUCEDE ESTO A MI… porque…

Sollozos incontrolables escapaban de mi garganta mientras continuaba tendida en la alfombra apretándola con mis manos para descargar la rabia. Fue ahí cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse apresurados a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me levante a ver quién podría ser, tal vez estaba de suerte y alguien había decidido entrar a asaltar y quería matarme, mal que mal no es que me fuera a resistir demasiado. Fue entonces que escuche su voz y fue como mi salvavidas en el momento de desesperación, nunca creí necesitar de esta manera a una persona, pero ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba a él.

_A Edward conmigo._

* * *

_Gossip Girl aquí:_

_Por lo visto la vida no es tan rosa pintada para nuestra querida B, pero tu guardián de la bahía llego al rescate._

_Esperemos que sepa hacer respiración boca a boca._

_Saben que me aman._

_Besos y abrazos._

_Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

_Hola chicas :D aqui el capi prometido. Se que es horriblemente corto, pero necesitaba plasmar solamente el dolor de Bella y creo que quedaria mal si fuera mas largo agregandole otras cosas. prometo que el que viene sera muy muy largo yy chan chan les tendre una sorpresa del porte de un buque lo juro :D_

_Les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion mientras Bella la canta, casi llore mientras ponia todo eso joasjosajosajosa_

_Besos a todas :D muchisimas gracias por los reviewss son un sol :D!_

_Kelice  
_


	6. School Lies

Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la increible Steph al igual que GG perteneciente a la cadena de television The CW

PD: por favor lean la nota de autora al final del capi que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Escuela de mentiras**

**Edward PoV**

Me encontraba sentado cómodamente arrellanado en el sofá del recibidor, mi mano daba vueltas inconscientemente la copa de vodka que asujetaba en ella, mientras en mi mente rondaban los acontecimientos de la tarde.

Me arrepentía enormemente de haberme limitado solamente a susurrar el nombre de Bella y ni siquiera haber ido tras ella y eso no era lo peor. El beso que Tanya me había dado salió en Gossip Girl y apostaría mi fortuna a que Bella ya sabe de él.

Dirigí la copa a mis labios y un trago de Vodka recorrió mi garganta quemándome, repentinamente una horrible punzada en el pecho me dio un terrible presentimiento y por un segundo la idea de llamar a Bella inmediatamente recorrió mi mente, pero lo deseche rápidamente.

Tengo demasiado metida a esa tonta niña en mi mente, tengo que sacarla de mis pensamientos antes de que me trastorne definitivamente.

Me pare lentamente del sofá y deje la copa en la mesita de café más cercana a mí. Pase mi mano por mi cabello cobrizo y me asome al ventanal de la suite. Estaba anocheciendo y ya se podían observar las luces de la Cosmopolitan Nueva York.

Aun no me podía quitar esa horrible sensación de que algo muy malo había sucedido. Me controlaba mentalmente para no llamar a Bella.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por mi mente mi celular sonó. Me sorprendió ver en la pantalla de este el número de Charlie Swan. ¿Por qué me llamaría?

-Bueno, Edward Masen – salude cordialmente

-Edward, soy Charlie, disculpa la molestia, necesito tu ayuda urgente.

-Hola Charlie, ¿sucede algo malo? – avancé lentamente por el recibidor mientras me paraba a un lado del elevador.

-Edward, por favor, necesito que vayas inmediatamente al penthouse, estaba hablando con Bella y se puso como loca y me preocupa que haga alguna estupidez.

-¿Bella? – Apreté levemente el puño, seguía sin poder controlar esa horrible sensación de que estaba sucediendo algo demasiado horrible para Bella - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Veras… - Charlie soltó un susurro – Renné tuvo un accidente de avión y está desaparecida, tuve que decírselo a Bella y se puso como loca cuando le dije que no se podría iniciar una búsqueda y luego de eso me corto diciéndome que nunca más llamara. Necesito que vayas a ver como esta Edward.

-Está bien, iré de inmediato, adiós – le corte el celular y tome rápidamente mi abrigo, llame apresurado al elevador y apenas llego hasta la suite subí en el.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en poder llegar rápido hasta donde Bella. Salí corriendo del hotel y me monte rápidamente en mi Volvo, si esperaba que me llevaran en limusina tardaría demasiado.

Acelere a todo lo que daba mi auto hasta llegar al penthouse de Bella, gracias a Dios quedaba a unas cuatro o cinco calles así que calcule que tardaría al menos unos 15 minutos si iba a esa velocidad.

Me estacione fuera del edificio y baje apresurado sin siquiera asegurarme si el auto había quedado cerrado, me recibió el conserje.

- Buenas noches, Señor Masen.

-Buenas noches Alvin, ¿la señorita Swan está?

-Sí, está en su penthouse, si gusta puedo llamarla para avisarle que se dirige.

-No te preocupes muchas gracias, ya me encargue de eso.

Corrí al elevador sin darle tiempo a replicas, no tenía tiempo ni animo de discutir con él. Apenas escuche el timbre que me indicaba que llegue al penthouse salí de él. Camine lentamente, el recibidor y el resto de habitaciones estaban totalmente a oscuras. El corazón se me desbocaba y lo sentía prácticamente en la garganta ¿Bella en donde estas?

Seguí avanzando lentamente por el comedor cuando sentí un grito desgarrador desde la habitación de Bella y como lloraba desconsoladamente.

Fui caminando rápidamente y lo que vi, debo admitir fue bastante perturbador. Bella estaba tendida de espaldas en su felpuda alfombra. Su cabello castaño se extendía por esta y estaba muy pálida. Un rayo de luna le daba directo en la cara y pude observar que tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos e hinchados. Se veía bastante demacrada, leves sollozos escapaban de sus labios que tenían una pequeña herida la cual, me indicaba, que había estado mordiendo su labio inferior. Cuando sintió mis pasos volteo levemente su cabeza y su mirada me suplicaba por ayuda. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al verla tan desvalida y desprotegida.

-Edward… – susurro levemente, pero no hizo el mínimo intento por levantarse del piso. Se quedo ahí tendida mirándome, como si inclusive pararse le doliera en el fondo del corazón.

-Bella, por amor a Dios – no lo aguante, lancé a un pequeño taburete mi abrigo y me arrodille al lado de Bella – Bells, por favor, párate, me duele en el alma verte así. Ven sube a la cama.

Rompió la conexión visual y volvió a dirigir su mirada al techo. Suspire levemente y la cargue en brazos. Escondió el rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y el cuello y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mi camisa, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello. No dije nada, la deposite levemente en la cama, pero ella no se separo de mi, siguió aferrada a mí como si fuera su salvación.

Espere hasta que se calmo y hable

-Bella, ¿Qué sucedió?, Charlie me llamo preocupado y me asuste muchísimo, decidí venir a ver como estabas.

-¿Cómo crees que me veo? – a pesar de estos momentos Bella no perdía su ironía, no pude evitar soltar una risa y le acaricie levemente la mejilla quitando sus lágrimas.

-Pues no es tu mejor momento, pero seriamente Bells, ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, muchísimo, siento como si me faltara la mitad del corazón Edward, no puedo creer que papá no vaya a buscar a Renné, ¡por Dios!, fue su esposa, es mi mamá. No sé qué hare sin ella Edward.

Se aferro a mi camisa y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Me acomode mejor en la cama y la abrace contra mí. Acaricie suavemente su espalda intentando calmarla.

-Bells, a Renné no le gustaría verte así. Le gustaría que fueras fuerte por ella, para que no se sienta mal al dejarte sola, además no lo estas, tienes a Charlie, a las chicas y a los chicos aunque no lo creas y… me tienes a mí.

-Gracias Eddie, pero, la necesito, necesito tener a mamá junto a mí, escuchar su risa, que me de sus abrazos apretados, que fastidie todo el día por casa y cocine miles de pasteles con Dorota. La necesito muchísimo, necesito conversar miles de horas tendidas en el sillón o viendo alguna película o que simplemente salgamos de compras y que volvamos sin pies. Es solo que… necesito todo de ella.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y suspiro levemente.

-Pero Bells, tienes a Charlie.

-No es lo mismo, Charlie ni siquiera recuerda que existo, no me llama, ni siquiera recuerda mis cumpleaños, se va de viaje y me deja sola sin importarle cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin compañía en el penthouse. Y para compensar todo según él, se arregla con algún caro regalo que compro en alguno de sus viajes.

-Bueno, Bella no se qué tan poco se preocupe Charlie por ti, cuando me llamo, estaba muy preocupado y asustado, me pidió que por favor viniera a ver como estabas ya que le daba miedo que hicieras alguna estupidez.

-¿Entonces solo viniste porque Charlie te lo pidió?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Antes de que Charlie me llamara tuve un mal presentimiento y estuve a punto de llamarte al menos tres veces, tenía la sensación de que algo te había pasado.

-¿Y porque no llamaste?

-Dime, ¿hubieras contestado?

Bella no me contesto, siguió mirando la pared mientras de fondo sonaba la música de su Ipod. Soltó un suave suspiro y negó lentamente

-¿Viste la foto de Gossip Girl cierto?

Asintió y vi como su mirada tomaba un rápido matiz de tristeza, el corazón se me estrujo de dolor.

- Bells, yo no quise, de verdad, Tanya es algo insoportable y no sé cómo…

-Ed… no tienes que darme explicaciones, eres mi amigo, si es que te consideras tal, y lo que hagas con tu vida no debe importarme en lo más mínimo a menos que sea algo grave y pueda afectarte.

Me quede callado mientras jugaba con un suave bucle de su pelo. Ella también guardo silencio.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Si – susurro suavemente.

Volví a cargarla en brazos y separe las tapas de su cama para recostarla. La acomode suavemente mientras observaba su rostro adormilado.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor, no me dejes sola de nuevo.

Solté un suspiro mientras veía su mirada desesperada. Me quite los zapatos y me acosté a un lado de ella. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho; yo me limite a mantener mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Le comencé a acariciar suavemente el cabello mientras Bella soltaba un suspiro de complacencia.

-Te quiero Bells – le susurre mientras le daba un suave beso en el pelo.

-Yo también – me susurro.

Bella cayó rápidamente dormida entre mis brazos y yo me limite a rodearla protectoramente contra mi pecho. Aun tenía un leve rastro de lágrimas en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Pase suavemente el dorso de mi mano por la tersa piel de su rostro quitando todo indicio de llanto.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño suspiro y se aferraba levemente a mi camisa.

En ese instante comenzó sonar una canción demasiado conocida para mí. Era la nana que le había compuesto a Bella. Ese CD lo había grabado para su cumpleaños número 16 y debía haber pasado las canciones a su Ipod.

Nunca olvidare la expresión de su rostro cuando lo comenzó a escuchar. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a mis labios ante el recuerdo.

Extrañaba esos días con Bella.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Me encontraba en la entrada del edificio mientras mi mirada se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Centre mi mirada en el reloj de mi muñeca. Eran las 12 de la noche y Bella celebraría al otro día, bueno este día, su cumpleaños. Aunque conociéndola dudaba enormemente que se encontrara durmiendo._

_Subí calmadamente los escalones de entrada, le dirigí un escueto saludo al recepcionista y llame al ascensor. Baje una vez escuche el timbre que me indicaba había llegado a mi destino._

_Las luces se encontraban apagadas sin embargo Dorota sabía que me dirigiría a esa hora al penthouse._

_Me acerque silenciosamente al cuarto de Bella. Me sentía como un verdadero vampiro. No me sorprendió nada ver a Bella cepillando cuidadosamente su cabello sentada en el tocador, aun así no me vió ya que se encontraba de espaldas y cuide de no reflejarme en el espejo. Vi como se levantaba y se dirigía suavemente a su enorme armario. Me acerque como un depredador al acecho y le tape suavemente los ojos con mis manos._

_Vi como una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y con sus blancas manos intentaba quitar las mías de sus ojos._

-Edward, ya sé que eres tu – _una angelical risa escapo de sus labios, no pude evitar sonreír mientras destapaba su mirada._

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells.

- Edward, mi cumpleaños lo celebro – _dirigió_ _la mirada a su reloj en la mesita de noche_ – en como 20 horas mas – _frunció el ceño mientras se volteaba a mirarme._

- Lo sé pero oficialmente hace cinco minutos cumpliste 17 años Bella.

_Volvió a soltar otra pequeña risa, me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado del taburete en el que se encontraba._

- Te traje un regalo- _vi como se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño_ -¿Qué? – _dije con un tono divertido y travieso impreso en mi tono de voz_

-Edward, dije que nada de regalos, no sé si tu maldito cerebro lo recordara

- Oh vamos Bells, no se cumplen 17 todos los días

-Me has dicho lo mismo los pasados 10 cumpleaños Eddie – _comento mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios en una línea severa, aunque aguantando la sonrisa irónica ya que sabia cuanto detestaba ese sobrenombre._

-¿Y acaso has vuelto a cumplir esas edades?, no a menos que fueras un vampiro querida Isabella – _una sonrisa ladeada se extendió por mis labios._

_Bufo sin saber cómo rebatir mis argumentos, yo ensanche aun más mi sonrisa y le extendí la pequeña caja perfectamente envuelta en un papel negro estampado en plateado con una pequeña rosa en un costado en un tono plateado un poco más oscuro al estampado._

_Bella la tomo entre sus manos con un poco de desconfianza mientras me dirigía una mirada entre curiosa y enfadada aun. Desenvolvió cuidadosamente el regalo y cuando vio su interior sus ojos se abrieron levemente y rápidamente frunció el ceño con duda._

-¿Un CD?

_Yo me limité a asentir_

-Escúchalo, espero que te guste.

_Se acerco delicadamente a su reproductor de música, el camisón de seda negro que llevaba se movía suavemente contra sus blancas piernas y se ajustaba suavemente a su cintura. Por Dios, ¿no se daba cuenta que me estaba matando con esa ropa? Desvié levemente la mirada intentado pensar en cualquier otra cosa, bendita a la hora a la que se te ocurre visitarla Cullen._

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo como ponía play al reproductor, al instante comenzó a sonar suavemente Clair de Lune de Debussy, mire totalmente a Bella y vi como cerraba embelesada los ojos ante la suave melodía que llenaba la habitación, cambio de canción y su mirada brillo hermosamente ante la música que reconoció inmediatamente de lo cual me percate ante la enorme sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, en el reproductor comenzó a sonar la nana que compuse para ella._

_Se volteo hacia mí y corrió dándome un enorme abrazo que casi me bota del asiento. La apreté fuertemente por la cintura y enterré levemente mi rostro en su pelo con una sonrisa plasmada en mis labios. Se separo de levemente de mi con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa radiante._

- Muchísimas gracias Edward. ¡Es el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme! Ni todo el dinero del mundo ni todas las ridículas y caras joyas de Charlie se comparan, nada – _Sus ojos brillaban_ _emocionados y juro que se pondría a saltar en cualquier instante. Solo cuando soltó una de sus manos de mi cuello para quitarse las pequeñas lágrimas repare en la pequeña distancia que nos separaba. Bella también reparo en esto. La mire fijamente e involuntariamente mis ojos se dirigieron a sus sonrosados labios._

_Bella inconscientemente comenzó a morder su labio inferior, dios, ayúdame, esto es una tortura total. Vi como cerraba levemente los labios y no pude evitar inclinarme lentamente hacia ella, podía sentir su agitada respiración contra mi rostro y el dulce aroma de su perfume. La aferre levemente por la cintura y sentí como entrelazaba sus manos tras mi cuello. La cercanía me permitía sentir el desenfrenado latir de su corazón. Las manos me transpiraban levemente y entonces… su celular sonando sobre la comoda hizo que pegáramos un salto en el lugar y que nos separáramos rápidamente._

_Bella tomo el teléfono entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, soltó un bufido dirigiendo miradas de odio al aparato. Vi como contestaba tocando suavemente la pantalla y un enorme gritito agudo salió por el altavoz. _

-Alice- _murmuramos los dos mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco en mi dirección y yo aguantaba la carcajada que quería escapar. Alice seguía gritando desenfrenadamente por lo que Bella ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de acercarse el celular al oído._

-… ¡Es tan emocionante! – _Escuchamos como Alice tomaba una bocanada de aire y Bella aprovecho el instante para acercarse el teléfono al oído a pesar de eso seguía escuchando la vocecita aguda de Alice_- en la mañana comenzare a ayudarte a organizar totalmente tu cumpleaños Bells, así que te levantare totalmente temprano y sin reclamos – _gruño a través del teléfono casi leyéndole la mente a la pobre Bella_

- Esta bien Al, digo, ¿no me queda otra no?, está bien, si, yo también te quiero, adiós demonio – _tiro el teléfono sobre su cama mientras soltaba un suspiro y se echaba levemente hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos. _

_Vi como me sonreía con un poco de pena y totalmente sonrojada, yo me levante del taburete y dirigí mí vista hacia su reloj de mesa. Que rápido pasaba la hora estando con Bella, ya eran las 1 de la madrugada, así que creo que la dejare dormir_

_-_Bells, creo que mejor me iré, además, Alice llegara a las cinco de la mañana con tal de arrastrarte por toda la Gran Manzana – _una sonrisa ladeada se extendió por mis labios. La mirada de Bella se entristeció completamente pero se recompuso rápidamente y me dedico una suave sonrisa._

-Bueno… gracias por todo Edward, nos vemos mañana, bueno hoy– _soltó una pequeña risa._

_Me acerque y le di un suave beso en la frente_

_-_Hasta más tarde

_Vi como me dedico otra pequeña sonrisa y se sentó suavemente en la cama. No sé porque tuve el presentimiento de que todo cambiaria drásticamente._

**- Fin Flashback-**

Y mis presentimientos no fueron del todo erróneos, luego de eso sucedió el dilema con Tanya de lo cual me arrepiento hasta hoy, si Bella supiera que mi actitud desinteresada con ella y con todos, y mis "ataques" mujeriegos eran para disimular.

Se removió suavemente en sueños y solto un suave suspiro mientras se abrazaba levemente a mi. Le comencé a acariciar suavemente el cabello mientras enredaba mis dedos entre sus ondas. Vaya que si extrañaba estar asi con ella, pasar tiempo con ella.

Y pensar que todo fue culpa de Tanya que arruino mi plan para poder hablar con Bella y que gracias a ella me comenzó a odiar y yo intente disimular todo lo que sentía, estando con otras mujeres y ganándome mi reputación de mujeriego y mentiroso.

Si tan solo supiera que aun la amo, vaya ironia, fui totalmente educado en un colegio de mentiras.

_Gossip Girl aquí:_

_Trayendo noticias a mis fieles seguidores, pobre B por lo visto Lost no es tan erróneo en su vida y menos aun las trágicas historias de amor y familia que tanto la apasionan._

_¿Que sucede con tu príncipe azul B? por lo visto la bruja malvada lo convirtió en un triste sapo, tal vez el beso mágico logre convertirlo, te deseo mucha suerte, pero cuidado con las manzanas envenenadas, no queremos otra batalla de diosas._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

**_Que hay chicas!? Felices visperas de navidad :D estoy como loca cocinando el pavo y todo con mi mama xd sinceramente un asco tener que rellenarlo oasjasjoasojsa! _**

**_bien aqui el capi explico un poco porque cometi un error otra vez con las fechas_**

**_Bells se le declaro con 17 años a Edward unos dias despues de su cumpleaños y fue ahi donde Tanya dejo un asco todo y por eso se "odian" mutuamente xd!_**

**_y les tengo otro regalo y necesito su opinion que prefieren para mañana capi navideño en este fic oo en una crisis marca alice cullen? ustedes decidan :D y recuerden en mi perfil tengo una poll para que decidan que tipo de fic quieren que sea el proximo si? _**

**_Besos abrazos muchos saludos una feliz navidad y todo eso oajsjsoajoasjoas_**

_**Kelice**  
_


	7. Surviving Christmas or GossipXmas?

**¿Sobreviviendo a Navidad o a una CotillaNavidad?**

**GG PoV**

_Buenos Dias Upper East Sider:_

_Navidad, la mejor época del año para algunos, una oportunidad de unidad para otros y un buen día en compañía de su familia en paz, amor y muchos regalos, para la mayoría._

_Y por supuesto Gossip Girl tampoco olvida sus fechas festivas, veamos que nos depara Santa Claus para este día, tal vez una que otra sorpresa. _

_Gossip Girl trabaja día y noche para ustedes y ni fechas festivas permiten que cierre. Además nunca se saben cuando aparezcan los descuentos de temporada ¿no?_

_Saben que me aman_

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella PoV**

La luz de la mañana me escocía en los ojos obligándome a despertar, me removí entre las sabanas pero algo pesado me impedía moverme con la libertad habitual de todas las mañanas.

Y entonces me llegaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, intente levantarme levemente pero Edward gruño y me apretó mas contra él. No pude evitar soltar un bufido, hasta en sueños era un jodido posesivo. Intente moverme nuevamente y al igual que el primer intento fue un desastre, si es posible Edward me "reventó" aun mas contra él.

Solté un suspiro frustrada y comencé a levantar suavemente su brazo de mi cintura y fui corriéndola con cuidado. Escuche como reclamaba en sueños respecto a un ¿pastel?. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita y solamente pare para lograr escuchar lo que decía.

-M… mamá, juro que no quiero más pastel si no explotare

- Hmfm no, Jasper aleja esa cuchara de mi boca, no, no yo no pedí pastel para cien personas

Aguante a duras penas la carcajada que quería escapar de mis labios, sin embargo solté un enorme grito cuando Edward despertó gritando ¡PASTEL!, totalmente desorientado y pálido.

Me miro frenéticamente mientras me preguntaba estúpidamente por el pastel mutante. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al tiempo que le seguía el juego a su desorientación.

-Edward, el pastel ya se fue. Jasper hizo que te lo comieras.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar en la cama para continuar durmiendo.

Sin embargo no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando volvió a despertarse y me observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No hay ningún pastel ¿cierto?.

Ahora si no lo aguante mas, solté una enorme carcajada ante su mirada de indignación.

-No… - continúe riendo frenéticamente y comencé a jadear ante el dolor de estómago - no había ningún pastel – le dedique una sonrisa irónica y tierna al mismo tiempo, volví a subirme a la cama, ya que con el grito de Edward había terminado casi en el piso, y me arrastre por esta a gatas hasta donde estaba Edward acostado- ¿puedes explicarme porque soñaste con un pastel?... Y… ¿con Jasper?.

Le dedique una mirada extrañada al tiempo en que Edward abría enormemente sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Soñé con el idiota de Jasper porque tengo un trauma infantil con los pasteles de cumpleaños.

Volví a morderme el labio intentando aguantar la millonésima carcajada de ese minuto.

- ¿Qué clase de trauma?.

-Pues… cuando éramos pequeños con Jasper solíamos hacer tontas apuestas… – lo interrumpí

- ¿Solían hacer tontas apuestas? – conteste irónicamente

-Bueno… aun las hacemos ¿feliz?

Le dedique una enorme sonrisa en respuesta.

-Bien, hacíamos esas malditas apuestas y el que perdiera debía comerse los pasteles gigantes como de 50 personas, ya sabes mis padres y los de Jasper no eran muy moderados que digamos para las fiestas – solté una pequeña risa rememorando los festejones que solían hacer los Withlock y anteriormente los Masen, Edward continuo hablando - y por algún extraño motivo yo siempre perdía.

Se quedo pensativo un momento mientras fruncía el ceño – Estoy pensando seriamente que Jasper me manipulaba sicológicamente – murmuro Edward suavemente.

En ese punto una sonrisa burlona se extendió por mis labios, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza

-¿¡Que!? – contesto Edward mientras me miraba recelosa y calculadoramente.

Yo solo me limite a encogerme de hombros al tiempo que le respondía:

- Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de lo manipulables que resultamos todos para Jasper, aunque pensándolo seriamente, tu eres fácil de manipular para cualquier persona Eddie – lo mire con una sonrisa sarcástica y juguetona.

Inevitablemente acerque suavemente mi mano a su broncíneo cabello y la pase por este enredando delicadamente mis dedos en él.

Edward me miro con su característica sonrisa torcida, pero un brillo de travesura asomaba en sus ojos verdes. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, mientras me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar caer hipnotizada ante su profunda mirada.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Bella se me quedo mirando fijamente y no movía ni un solo músculo, a pesar de la cercanía que teníamos.

-Así que soy fácilmente manipulable ¿no? – Bella asintió totalmente ida, torcí aun mas mi sonrisa – se me ocurren un par de trucos para hacer que te retractes.

-¿Si?, ¿Cómo cuales? – susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Un… no lo sé, déjame pensar, ¿Cuál era tu punto débil? Ah… si

Vi como abría enormemente sus ojos chocolate y yo irremediablemente comencé a acercar mis manos a sus costados y rápidamente la inmovilice contra el colchón.

-Edward… - susurro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color sonrosado.

Y entonces sucedió…

El ataque de cosquillas era algo inevitable para ella, escuche las enormes carcajadas que soltaba a un tiempo que se revolvía debajo de mi cuerpo intentado liberarse

-Edward – soltaba entre cada risa y con un jadeo debido al esfuerzo – por favor… ya… ya ¡para!.

Su risa era totalmente incontrolable y no pude evitar yo también soltar una carcajada divertida ante los esfuerzos que hacía por empujarme lejos de ella. Las sábanas comenzaron a arrugarse alrededor de su cuerpo debido al constante movimiento que hacía y sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloreadas. Jadeaba debido al esfuerzo de reírse y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar en sus mejillas debido a las carcajadas.

-Ya… Ya..., me rindo…, me retracto – le faltaba el aliento – no… eres manipulable

Yo continúe sin piedad y ella continuó soltando su musical risa.

-¿Segura?

-Si… ¡Si!, pero por favor… ya… ya ¡suéltame!

La libere de la cintura y soltó un suspiro aliviada al tiempo que relajaba su musculatura y paraba de revolcarse. Deje mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y le dedique una dulce sonrisa. Me devolvió la mirada con sus mejillas ardiendo y totalmente rojas. Su cabello esta alborotado y el vestido se le enredaba contra las piernas.

Se veía tan inocente y frágil. Una pequeña sonrisa aun surcaba su rostro. Deslice suavemente mi mano por su cálida mejilla y vi como cerraba los ojos al contacto.

-Me encanta verte reír, Bells

Abrió los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa algo triste. Nos continuamos mirando, sin romper el contacto y sin darme cuenta me encontraba acercando el rostro hacia ella. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más si era posible y entreabría levemente sus rosados labios. Sus ojos brillaban fuertemente y vi como dirigía su mirada a mis labios. Me acerque más y sentí su aliento golpear mi cara, aun estaba agitada por las cosquillas.

Cerré los ojos en un impulso y acorte la distancia que quedaba. Sus labios eran suaves como los recordaba y tenían un dulce sabor. Le di un pequeño beso y me separe unos pocos milímetros rozando con mi nariz su mandíbula y una pequeña parte de su mejilla. Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello… me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

Volví a dirigirme a sus labios y esta vez el beso fue más largo. Me sorprendía lo increíblemente bien que encajaban nuestros labios y como nos besábamos suave y acompasadamente. Bella se sentó sin separarse de mí y baje mis brazos hasta su cintura apretándola contra mí. Sentí como entreabría sus labios pidiendo permiso y no pude evitarlo.

De un minuto a otro el ambiente comenzó a calentarse y el beso se volvió más apasionado y deseoso de mucho más. Subí mis manos por la pequeña espalda de Bella al tiempo que sentía como bajaba sus manos a mi cuello y se aferraba fuertemente a mí. Deshice el camino hecho y comencé a bajar lentamente por sus muslos sintiendo como Bella me enterraba suavemente las uñas en los hombros y soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción, enredo sus piernas contra mí cintura atrayéndome contra ella, mientras yo intentaba acortar el espacio inexistente entre los dos.

Pero no todo tenía que ser perfecto…

El teléfono celular de Bella nos saco del hechizo al tiempo que vibraba y sonaba ruidosamente en la mesita de noche.

Bells soltó un bufido totalmente furioso y miro con ira al celular. Dirigió su mirada a mí como excusándose de que no debía atender, sin embargo yo negué.

- Atiende, puede ser importante – soltó otro bufido y frunció el ceño al tiempo que contestaba

-¿Si? – vi como ponía los ojos en blanco

- Hola Alice, no, no estaba durmiendo.

Solté una pequeña risa y ella me soltó un codazo en las costillas haciendo que se me fuera el aire de golpe.

-Oh… - La quede mirando y su semblante cambio de un minuto a otro. Sus ojos se llenaron levemente de lágrimas pero me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me acerque a ella y entrelace mi mano derecha con la izquierda que tenia libre. Me sonrió dulcemente en agradecimiento.

-Si Al… si gracias, si ya estoy mejor, Edward vino a cuidarme… Gracias. ¿Cómo dices?... Oh pues no sé... Oh Alice no me gustaría incomodar… Ah ya veo, pues si le preguntare. Bien me visto en 15 minutos, está bien demonio llámame cuando estés en recepción, yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Colgó y tiro el celular sobre la colcha.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunte interrogante mientras la observaba.

-Pues… era Alice – no pude evitar poner mis ojos en blancos – ¡Eh!, no pongas esa cara.

-Lo siento, no me cae mal ese pequeño demonio, pero nada bueno augura de sus llamadas en épocas festivas

Bella soltó una pequeña risita – Bueno, sigue contándome.

- Me pregunto qué haría por Navidad, le dije que aun no sabía, así que me dijo que daría una fiesta y que tu, yo, Jasper, y Rose estábamos invitados y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Volví a poner mis ojos en blancos mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-No es novedad proviniendo de ese duende.

-Ni que lo digas, me dijo que estaría aquí en 15 minutos así que será mejor que me apresure.

Vi como se levantaba del borde de la cama y se acercaba a su closet. Saco rápidamente algo que ponerse y se dirigió veloz al baño. Antes de entrar se volteo y me dijo.

-Gracias.

Bella no tardo más de seis minutos y en un instante salió rápidamente del baño. Llevaba enfundados unos pitillos oscuros junto a una camiseta de tirantes blanca algo holgada. Un pequeño chaleco sin mangas en un suave tono perlado que terminaba en punta hasta sus rodillas, y unos tacones aguja un tono más oscuro al chaleco. Llevaba su cabello tomado en una coleta y debido a la humedad de este, comenzaba a ondularse en las puntas. Era poco común ver a Bella enfundada en Jeans y con un aspecto tan relajado, por lo general, era cuando realmente iba a dar miles de vueltas, torturada en el centro comercial con Alice.

Yo ya estaba vestido y Bella me miro sorprendida ante esto.

-¿No quieres ducharte?

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue a casa voy a tomar un baño – observe como pasaba rápidamente sus cosas a un bolso negro que había sacado apresurada de su armario.

Se volteo nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-En serio Bella no te preocupes, si tienes hambre puedo cocinarte algo – me miro sorprendida de que aun cocinara, no era muy común ver a Edward Masen (Bueno Cullen), cocinando, pero se hacia lo que se podía.

-No gracias – me dedico una pequeña sonrisa – pero siempre que Alice viene acostumbra traerme un café del Starbucks.

Asentí dándole la razón y en ese instante su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-Si, bajo en un instante, no enana ya estoy vestido, si… si, voy enseguida

Tomo un abrigo negro de su armario, un pañuelo gris y un par de guantes y tiro de mi mano, haciendo que me levantara de la cama.

-Vamos, Alice nos asesinara.

-¿Cómo que nos asesinara? – fruncí el ceño mientras la miraba y ella me dedicaba una mirada de disculpa.

-Por favor, Edward, no me abandones, ya sabes cómo es Alice con esto de las fiestas y no tengo ánimos de que me arrastre sola por toda la Gran Manzana – me miro con cara de cachorrito abandonado y siendo sincero jamás había podido resistirme a esa maldita mirada.

Solté un bufido molesto y desvié la mirada de sus ojos chocolate.

-Está bien Bells, pero me debes una porque esa enana es un torbellino imparable cuando se trata de compras.

Y ni me imaginaba cuanto estaban por sufrir mis pies este día.

* * *

Chicas… se que quieren asesinarme están en todo su derecho porque no tengo excusa… en realidad si! Esta es la primera parte estoy terminando la otra esto es por mientras. Verán! Tome un curso de literatura contemporánea, este capi lo tenia planeado para navidad pero no alcance a terminarlo debido a que me iba como en una semana y estaba vuelta loca terminando los últimos preparativos.

Asi que aprovechando los tiempos libres entre clase y clases y esperando los benditos metros, avanze el capi en mi celular, esta es una parte en un segundo subo la otra, tengo que afinar unos pequeños detalles porque en recompensa creo que les traeré un pequeño regalito. Y bueno luego de la otra parte les sigo contando porque me paso la estupidez mas grande del mundo pero bueno.

Besos! Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, no saben cuanto lo lamento!


	8. NOTA!

Chicas! estoy terminando la segunda parte del capi, asi que si no la subo mañana estara mañana a primera hora se los juro! es solo que muero de cansancio! yy les tengo que contar mil cosas en el final del capi ojaosjoajsojas aprovechare de poner mis experiencias en los capis de algo que me sirva !

Besos! saludos a todas! y nos leemos mañana :D


	9. Surviving Xmas or GossipXmas? Part 2

LEER NOTA DE AUTORA!

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a navidad o a una Cotilla Navidad Parte 2**

_**Alice PoV**_

Me desperté relativamente temprano ese día, era inevitable sabiendo que era 24 de diciembre y tenía que terminar de preparar todo para la cena navideña.

Me había quedado horriblemente preocupada por Bella, luego de ver como se había ido de esa manera del centro comercial. No me molestaba que me haya gritado, la conozco demasiado bien y se cuanto la afecta el tema de Charlie.

Solté un suspiro preocupada, no podía creer cuanto tiempo era capaz de dejarla sola ese maldito cretino. Recordé la foto que publicaron de Bella en Gossip Girl, unos instantes después de que se fue del centro comercial, llorando en Central Park.

Casi podía imaginarla bufando molesta al verla y diciendo enfadada "lo que hay que ver". Pero a pesar de eso no me podía quitar el horrible presentimiento de que algo terrible había sucedido y de que Bella estaba más mal que nunca.

Casi por impulso tome mi celular y comencé a revisar los mensajes. Había una nueva entrada en Gossip Girl y esto me dio mala espina.

_**¡Gossip Girl aquí!:**_

_**Me imagino que muchas de mis seguidoras ya han visto los enormes titulares que decoran los periódicos de la ciudad. Pobre B, no imagino cuan duro debe ser perder a alguien. Mis más sinceras condolencias Queen. **_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

La sensación de desesperación acrecentó en mi pecho y casi por inercia y sin fijarme marque el numero de Rose.

-_¿Si?_

- ¡ROSE! – grite desesperada por celular

-_¡Alice!, ¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué sucede? _– escuche como soltaba asustadísima por el grito que pegue

-Rosalie, ¿tienes algún periódico a mano?

-_No, espera un minuto, creo que mamá acaba de entrar con el New York Times._

Escuche sus tacones resonando contra el piso de su cuarto y como intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con Esme, que no logre entender debido a la distancia. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche sus zapatos resonando mientras corría de vuelta y me hablaba desesperada y entrecortadamente por los sollozos que producía.

_-¡ALI!, ¡LLAMA A BELLA!_

- ¡Por Dios!, Rosalie me estas poniendo histérica, ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¡_Renné tuvo un accidente de avión y falleció, por favor llama a Bella!. _

No tuvo ni que continuar, corte el teléfono e inevitablemente lágrimas de horror recorrieron mi rostro mientras marcaba con las manos tiritando el celular de Bella.

A los pocos instantes me contesto

- _**¿Si?**_ – su voz sonaba algo agitada, lo cual me extraño y me asusto aun mas

-¡Bella!, ¿estabas durmiendo? – aun me extrañaba lo hiperventilada que sonaba por el teléfono

- _**Hola Alice, no, no estaba durmiendo **_–escuche como alguien soltaba un pequeño quejido.

-Bells, lo siento muchísimo, siento no haber llamado antes, supe hace poco, de Renné…

-Oh… - su voz se tomo levemente

-¿Te sientes bien?, de verdad lo siento muchísimo Bella, de haber sabido antes… ¿Estás bien?, ¡no me digas que estás sola porque voy inmediatamente en caso contrario!

- **Si Al… si gracias, si ya estoy mejor, Edward vino a cuidarme… Gracias** – Así que Edward, por eso se escuchaba "intranquila".

-Ah ya veo, y dime Bellita, ¿Qué harás por Navidad?

- **¿Cómo dices?...** – su voz sonó algo confundida.

-Que, que harás por navidad Bells

- **Oh pues no sé...**

-Bien, decidido, te vienes a mi casa.

**- Oh Alice no me gustaría incomodar…** - típico, Bella siempre no queriendo incomodar.

-Tonta, claro que no vas a incomodar, no quiero que estés sola, además, estoy preparando una "cena-fiesta", así que tu, Jasper, Rose y claro Edward están invitados, para que aproveches de preguntarle a Edward.

- **Ah ya veo, pues si le preguntare.**

-Estupendo – solté una pequeña risita – estoy en un instante por tu casa Bella.

**- Bien me visto en 15 minutos**

-Apresúrate, te sacare a dar unas vueltas para que te despejes – escuche como suspiraba resignada.

- **Bien demonio llámame cuando estés en recepción** – solté otra sonora risa

- ¡Te quiero amiga!

- Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Me dirigí a mi armario y lo barrí con la mirada para ver que ponerme. Mire por la ventana y vi como el cielo amenazaba con soltar un gran diluvio o en su caso una gran cantidad de nieve, ya que las calles se encontraban cubiertas de esta última, el clima era un espanto, hace dos días había un sol esplendido cubriendo Nueva York y luego se azotaba por una tormenta de nieve. Pero bueno sin nieve no sería una esplendida Navidad.

Tome una polera-vestido de Topshop con una Torre Eiffel estampada en la parte delantera y un par de calzas negras de Valentino en cuero. Gracias a Dios había decidido darme una ducha en la noche, porque realmente tenía prisa por ver a Bella. Me enfunde rápidamente la ropa, tome un par de botas al tobillo de Alexander McQueen y un bolso D&G que había dejado tirado sobre uno de los sillones de mi habitación. Mire nuevamente mi armario y rápidamente saque una chaqueta de cuero gris de Rick Owens.

Corrí hacia la entrada del penthouse pero Emmett me frenó. Vi como tragaba con dificultad un pedazo de waffle con arándanos y crema y a pesar de eso me hablo con la boca repleta.

- ¿Egnagna gdongde vaz tgan apgesudada?

- ¿Grandulón, crees que podrías tragar y después hablar?

Rodo los ojos y bajo los waffles con un gran trago de café negro y volvió a hablar.

- Te pregunte que a donde ibas tan apresurada.

-Siempre tan chismoso, oso mutante, voy a ver a Bella, no está en un muy buen momento.

Vi como fruncía el ceño preocupado.

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-Um… algo por el estilo, Renné tuvo un accidente de avión y se encuentra desaparecida.

Vi como la boca de Emmett formaba una pequeña o. Me quedo mirando unos cuantos instantes y volvió a preguntar

-¿Rosalie ira con ustedes también?

Me limite a asentir y casi pude ver lo que pasaba por la mente de Emmett en esos instantes.

-Um… ¿crees que podría acompañarlas?, ya sabes para ver como se encuentra Bella y todo eso.

Solté una pequeña risa a la vez que lo miraba irónicamente

-Claro… para ver a Bella y todo eso. Si grandulón si puedes venir, llama de paso a Jasper, si ya te nos uniste mejor que vengan todos.

Vi como se paro apresurado a su habitación a buscar su teléfono celular y en unos cuantos segundos había avisado a Jasper.

-¿Listo? – vi como tomaba su abrigo.

-Si enana, apresúrate.

Rodé los ojos, solo Emmett Cullen te diría que te apresures luego de auto invitarse a planes con tus amigas.

* * *

Salí con una pequeña bandejita del Starbucks en mi mano. Ya que Bella estaba con Edward ¿Por qué no llevarle un café?. Siempre se puede ser buena "amiga".

Emmett me seguía a un lado, mientras caminábamos apresurados por la Gran Manzana hacia el edificio de Bella. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como se retorcía levemente las manos.

-Emmett, Rose nos va a encontrar en Hermés, así que no te estreses tanto.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba estresado? – me contesto con un tono levemente agudo, mientras el color se le iba de la cara.

Solté una pequeña risita mientras apresuraba el paso al ver parte del edificio de Bella.

-Vamos Grandulón apresúrate, el edificio está cerca y quiero sacar rápido a Bells de esas 4 paredes.

Emmett soltó un pequeño resoplido mientras me adelantaba. Puse los ojos en blanco, no había caso con este hombre.

Apenas puse un pie en el hall me dirigí rápidamente a la mesa del recibidor.

- ¡Hola Alvin! – Salude al hombre con una enorme sonrisa surcando mis labios

- Señorita Cullen, un placer verla.

- ¿La Señorita Swan se encuentra en su penthouse?

- Si señorita, ¿desee que le avise de su llegada?

-No muchas gracias, la esperare aquí.

El conserje me dirigió una suave sonrisa al tiempo que asentía y volvía a acomodarse en el asiento del recibidor.

Me di vuelta mientras Emmett se encontraba desplomado en uno de los tantos sillones de terciopelo rojo del lugar. Me senté en un sillón de estilo María Antonieta a un lado de Emmett y deje la bandeja de Starbucks en la mesita de café acomodada en el centro.

Tome mi café Latte tranquilamente y me arrellane mejor en el asiento. Emmett se limito a dar pequeños sorbos a su Mocaccino mientras movía impaciente el pie.

- Emmett por amor a Dios y todo lo importante, ¿Podrías estar quieto un instante?, Rosalie nos va a esperar así que por favor, tranquilízate.

El grandulón me dirigió una acida mirada y volvió a tomar un sorbo aun más grande de su Mocaccino logrando que se quemara la lengua. Solté una pequeña risita y marque mi teléfono celular. Bella me contesto casi al instante.

-¡Bellita!, ¿Estas lista? Estoy en el hall de entrada.

-Si, bajo en un instante

-¿Ya te vestiste o quieres que te ayude?

-No enana, ya estoy vestida

-Um… Bella, pero ¿bien vestida para el día de hoy? ¿Cierto?

-Si…si

-Okey – solté una pequeña risita

-Voy enseguida.

Corte el teléfono y disfrute el siguiente trago de mi café. No pasaron ni unos 5 minutos cuando escuche el resonar de los tacones de Bella y como fluía su voz por el hall mientras era respondida por una voz más grave y aterciopelada.

- ¡Alice! – grito suavemente, yo me voltee y la mire dando el visto bueno a su conjunto el cual era muy relajado pero en Bella lucia realmente bien. Me pare rápidamente del sillón y corrí hacia ella

-¡Bella Bellita! – le di un enorme abrazo mientras escuchaba como ella soltaba una pequeña risita. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa divertida surcando su rostro. La solté para mirarla críticamente

-¿Cómo estás?, tienes unas ojeras terribles

- Estoy bien enana, ya sabes, no es que llorar te deje muy decente – me dirigió una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba rápidamente a Emmett que se había parado tras mío y se movía algo incomodo.

-Hola Bella – me voltee hacia mi hermano, mientras este levantaba suavemente la mano saludando a Bella.

- Emmett – contesto ella con una suave sonrisa – gracias por venir gigante.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada a un tiempo que daba un paso adelante y apretaba a Bella en un abrazo asfixiante. Ella soltó una pequeña risita mientras reclamaba.

-¡Oso mutante, bájame me asfixio!

Emmett la bajo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante y Edward y yo soltábamos una enorme carcajada.

-¿Supongo que esto es una tregua, eh Queen B?

- Si, pero solo por ahora – Bella le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa mientras movía suavemente la cabeza. Emmett hasta este entonces reparo en Edward

-¡Eh Eddie! – se acerco a palmear levemente su hombro mientras el aludido fruncía el ceño

-Emmett, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que odio que me digas Eddie?

- Millones, pero por eso mismo lo hago.

Edward rodo los ojos haciendo que Bella y yo soltáramos una pequeña risita y Emmett le dirigiera una sonrisa burlesca.

En ese instante me acorde de los cafés

-¡Bella! Te traje tu cappuccino, con doble de crema, caramelo y un poco de chocolate en polvo y Edward te traje un café latte de soya, ya sabes con poca azúcar y todo eso.

Edward me dirigió una mirada confundida y luego una pequeña sonrisa – Vaya Alice gracias no tenias que molestarte.

Bufe – No es molestia.

Le entregue sus cafés mientras nos apresurábamos fuera del edificio, si en realidad supieran que estos no iban a ser suficientes para todo lo que tendrían que caminar por la Gran Manzana.

* * *

- Alice, me duelen los pies horribles y estoy segura que Bella se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo – me reclamo Rosalie por veinteaba segunda vez en lo que transcurrían esos 10 minutos. Llevábamos recorriendo las tiendas desde las 10:30 y ya eran alrededor de las 14:00 de la tarde. Según yo aun no encontrábamos el vestido perfecto, pero por lo visto todos querían asesinarme. Me di vuelta con los brazos en jarra plantada en la mitad de la cuadra de la Quinta Avenida.

Rosalie colgaba de un brazo de Emmett con cara de cansancio mientras este la a sujetaba por la cintura y me miraba con cara de suplica. Bella por su parte llevaba la mano entrelazada a Edward y me miraba con cara de furia mientras se movía de una pierna a otra probablemente con dolor de pie. Edward bufaba cada un dos por tres y miraba hacia todos lados con desesperación para ver donde sentarse. El único tranquilo era Jasper que llevaba las 10 bolsas de ropa que yo había comprado, sin embargo ninguna con un vestido perfecto para la fiesta Navideña. Fue en ese instante que dirigí mi mirada a una famosísima boutique de Nueva York que albergaba las mejores marcas de alta costura.

- ¡Chicas! – las dos me miraron furiosas, yo me limite a apuntar al otro lado de la calle – Nos esperan los vestidos perfectos.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de resignación mientras me seguían a través de la calle.

* * *

Caímos en estado de coma luego de 4:30, 10 tropezones con hielo, 5 heridas de tacón, 35 bolsas de compra y 3 vestidos perfectos, en el pent-house de Bella, el cual era el más cercano. Emmett se tiro a una alfombra de felpudo blanca en el living, Rosalie se lanzo a un sillón de cuero negro a los pies de la alfombra lanzando lejos sus tacones. Jasper dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se arrellano cómodamente en un sillón rojo al frente de donde se encontraba Rosalie y Emmett. Bella se extendió en un sillón cleopatra blanco no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los muchachos (sus tacones habían quedados abandonados en la entrada del elevador) y Edward se estiro en el junto a ella. Yo me senté a los pies de Jasper al estilo indio y apoye mi cabeza contra sus rodillas. Todos soltamos suspiros de alivios, por fin comodidad.

-Bella… ¿y Dorota? – no pude evitar preguntar, ya que su adorable ama de llaves siempre llegaba a saludar alegremente cuando aparecíamos invadiendo la casa de Bella.

Vi como se tensaba un poco y me contesto con una sonrisa algo forzada, inmediatamente me percate de que no tenía ánimos de contestar y trataría de mentir, pero conmigo nunca funcionaba.

-Tiene la semana libre Ali… ya sabes para visitar a su familia por las festividades y todo eso – movió un poco la mano restándole importancia

-¿ESTAS SOLA?

-Err… si algo así se podría decir

No pude evitar despotricar en contra de Charlie al igual que Rosalie, su padre de verdad era un cerdo sin criterio.

-¿Pretendes estar toda una jodida semana aquí sola?

-Alice, no jodas, ya estoy acostumbrada a pasar sola aquí, una semana más o una menos no marca ni una puta diferencia - me contesto con un tono algo enojado.

-Pues señorita Yo-puedo- pasar-perfectamente-sola-sin-que-un-jodido-sicopata-quiera-matarme, no permitiré que te quedes aquí.

-Alice no te preocupes – una voz grave y aterciopelada me hablo, dirigí mi mirada a Edward que me miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes esmeraldas – Yo me quedare con Bella, tendría que ser un imbécil de primera para dejarla aquí sola.

Vi como los ojos de Bella se desorbitaban y movía bruscamente su cuello hacia Edward. Creí realmente que se lo había dislocado.

-¿Te… te quedaras aquí?.

Edward se movió un poco para dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

-Así es Queen B, ¿Algún problema?.

Vi como tragaba saliva y negaba. No pude evitar una sonrisa divertida y burlesca al igual que los muchachos. La fiesta de esta noche sería lo más divertido del mundo.

* * *

_**Avistados:**_

_**La realeza de Constance Billard y por la Quinta Avenida de la Gran Manzana, y todos bastantes acarameladitos debo decir y con bastantes bolsas de ropa. La fiesta Cullen promete ser la bomba de las festividades.**_

_**¿Qué sucede aquí muchachos? ¿Affaires de una noche o posible compromiso a largo plazo?.**_

_**Veamos que sucede aquí, más de algún alma en celos aparecerá por estos lugares.**_

_**Saben que me aman.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

De verdad sin excusa, pues si la hay. Para empezar, muchas deben haber visto lo que ha comenzado a circular contra fics con Lemmons y los cuales han comenzado a desaparecer. Pues mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Desean lemmon en el fic o solo lime? Las que han visto Gossip Girl comprobaran por sus propios ojos que no es una serie de lo mas santa y el fic tiene Rate M, por lo que bueno como saben es algo que aparecerá por estos lares, es por eso que tuve que editar este capi como 837823783273 veces, no me atrevía a subirlo por lo que decidí dejar la fiesta para el capi siguiente y aquí es mi duda espero lo deseen si no lo edito. El próximo capi tendría Lemmon, no sé si lo desean o prefieren Lime por favor chicas es urgente que me lo digan, porque no quiero que tengan que leer algo que no desean.

Ahora algo mas, tal vez siga tardándome para empezar fue eso del lemmon de verdad que estaba horriblemente dudosa de subir el capi así que esperare sus respuestas y lo otro. Muchas habran visto que soy de Chile y pues también habrán visto las noticias hubo un terremoto, de verdad horrible aun no se me quita el miedo y pues estoy sin internet, estoy con un internet móvil que no es de lo mejor pero no tengo derecho a quejarme, así que mañana iré a la compañía para ver si hay arreglo porque realmente esta un desastre en el país y bueno…

Las quiero muchísimo, no saben cuánto agradezco su paciencia de verdad lo lamento y espero me entiendan pero no sabía si subir el capi o no, me daba miedo de que no les agradara así que esperare sus comentarios para ver si desean el lemmon o no

Besos y abrazos! Cuídense muchísimo

Kelice.


	10. QUEUE

Chicas si pudieran leer mi perfil sería lo mejor. Este año debo dar mi prueba para entrar a la universidad, así que espero comprendan que los últimos períodos de tiempo han sido horriblemente estresantes, ocupados y prácticamente no tengo vida jajajaja. La historia la continuaré SI O SI, la extraño mucho y tengo ganas de terminarla porque me sentiría horrible dejandolas con la duda.

Agradezco muchísimo su entusiasmo con la historia :) me animan a continuarla. Prometo que la seguiré, la prueba es en noviembre, pero dentro de estos meses cuando tenga libre (lo cual no es muy probable) intentaré actualizar aunque sean capítulos cortos.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia, más aún por tenerme paciencia y espero que me puedan entender :)

XOXO!


End file.
